Long Way Home
by fantasyfun0311
Summary: A series of one shots centered around an OC names Scarlett who thinks she's in love with Dean. After he takes another woman home from the bar, she realizes, with Sam's help of course, that sometimes it's not about what you WANT but what you NEED. (AU) (M) (Sam/OC) (Dean/OC)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supernatural :(

It was dark out, when Sammy came home from the bar. I could hear the thunder rolling throughout the clouds like a bowling ball, smashing and crashing against the sky. I remember sitting in a chair against the window, drinking some whiskey from a small snifter.

He pulled up a chair next to me, and although he tried valiantly to avoid eye contact, I could tell he had something to say.

"Spit it out, Sammy. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," I muttered grimly.

His hazel eyes met mine in the darkness, and from behind the candlelight I could see the agony in them. He shook his head and sat back in the chair.

He cleared his throat three times before he finally leaned forward on his knees and sighed.

"Dean's out. For the night," He whispered.

Even though I'd expected that response, even though that very thought had meandered through my mind hours before after Dean had stormed out, the pain didn't lessen.

It didn't even _budge._

Because 'Dean is out for the night,' was code for _Dean's fucking someone else._

The idea, the thought, the cold and harsh reality of those five words was absolutely heartbreaking. I nodded my head slowly, unable to form any words, but Sam reached for me anyways.

His touch only made me flinch, not because I didn't appreciate the gesture, but because I didn't want _anyone_ to see just how badly that hurt me.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry."

I shook my head again, taking a second to gently pat his hand that was currently resting on my thigh.

"Stop, it's okay.

"The hell it is okay! Scarlett, he's your-," I stopped him with a hand over his lips.

"My what? My _man?_ My _lover?_ Promises don't tend to mean much to your brother, not in the romantic sense. I'll be okay," I said with a small smile only for Sam.

 _Don't cry._

He would fuss, and he would worry, and tomorrow when Dean wandered in he would undoubtedly chew his ass. But that isn't what I wanted.

I just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide from the pain, hide from Dean, hide from the embarrassment.

"What'd she look like?," I asked.

I knew what sam was looking for.

Emotion, turmoil, any sign that I was _not okay._

So I kept my voice even, my gaze on the storm outside.

"Come on, you don't really want to know what she looked like."

 _Of course not, but if I'm gonna let him go for good, I need to know._

"Blonde? Big tits? Nice ass? I'm guessing she was about three reading levels below both and you and I," I said nonchalantly.

Sam winced, shook his head, reached for me. He stopped midway, instead choosing to tuck his hand back down against his thigh.

But I couldn't just _let it go_ \- I had to pry.

"Did he even mention me tonight?," I whispered hopelessly.

Yet I knew the answer to that question too.

I kept my breathing even, although it felt like hell to do so.

"Scarlett, it shouldn't matter. What does matter is that he's out there with her instead of here with you. _You_ matter," Sam said vehemently.

But did I?

Did I really matter?

Sure, we could blame this behavior on the mark currently singing the very edges of Dean's soul as it rested on his perfect skin.

Or we could say that his time as a demon tainted him forever; neither excuse would be far off.

Neither excuse would make what he's done _disappear_ , though.

As Sam ducked his head and leaned back in his chair, he slid another glass towards him and filled it to the brim. The amber liquid swirled around his glass like the pain swirled around inside my chest and I swallowed what remained inside of my own glass before I sucked in a harsh breath.

"Answer me something."  
I nodded my head to let him know I was listening.

"If I told you that it wasn't the first time he's done this, would it make a difference?"

I winced at that information.

 _Would it?_

 _Once is enough, isn't it?_

"What difference would you like it to make? All I can think about right now is how badly it hurts, and honestly, that's all that matters."

Sam's hazel eyes met mine and suddenly they were alight with something I've never seen before.

Something I didn't recognize, because in all my days as Dean's 'woman,' he never really saw me. He saw a warm body, an able mouth, a sharp mind.

"You think it doesn't fuckin' kill me to see you like this? Do you honestly think I wanted to come home and _hurt you_ like this?," Sam hissed.

His chest heaved and he suddenly sat forward again, spilling whiskey across the back of his hand. His strong, kind, and capable hand.

"Dean's never treated you the way you deserve. Not once, Scarlett. I've been here to see it all. To hear you cryin' in your room. Believe me, I know just how charming he can be- he's my brother and I would die for him. But he ain't in his right mind anymore, and I don't want you holding on to something that may never be," Sam said.

I knew that Sam was right, but he hadn't taken that angry tone with me-well- _ever._

"You didn't have to tell me the truth," I whispered lamely.

Sam always told me the truth.

That was why we were so close.

He scoffed and slammed his glass down onto the table hard enough to spill the rest of his whiskey before he stood abruptly.

I watched the now empty glass roll right off of the table and shatter on the hard floor. The sound of the glass breaking, much like my heart had, made me flinch.

"Damn it, and do what? Huh? Leave you sitting out here all night? Come on, you know better. You have to know better by now," Sam practically begged.

Turning, I faced him, confused as hell.

I moved out of my chair, setting my bare feet onto the floor. I side stepped the broken glass on my way towards him.

The long skirt I wore skated across the carpet silently and I ran my damp palms along the soft material.

"Sam, talk to me. You can't be this upset because Dean cheated on me."

Those large hands of his ran through his long hair and when he turned to look into my eyes, I thought he would burn me with his intensity.

"Dean's better than me in a lot of ways."

I opened my mouth to tell him he was wrong, but he shook his head.

"No, he is. I've fucked up so many times, and he always saves my ass. He's a great friend, a great brother, but he's a shit partner when it comes to relationships. I'm not," Sam said fiercely.

 _Not what?_

 _A cheater?_

 _A liar?_

The thunder clapped behind me, and I jumped, sending myself directly into Sam's strong chest. He caught me easily, using those strong and capable hands to maneuver me closer to him.

The height difference between us was almost comical, but he wasn't laughing when he reached forward to tuck hair behind my ear.

"I would never hurt you," He whispered as his gaze searched mine.

"I don't understand," I admitted softly.

His hazel eyes smiled just like his perfect mouth did when he ducked his head and looked at me confidently.

I was so confused, still aching inside, but Sam didn't seem to mind as he pressed his mouth to mine.

 _Boom._

 _Loud like thunder, hot like lightning._

I froze, completely shocked, but he tasted good. Like honey whiskey and mint and something all Sam.

His fingers wove into my hair as he tipped my head back and slanted his warm, soft, lips over mine. It was decadent, it was hot, it was everything I never knew I was missing.

His strong arms wrapped around me tightly, and he lifted me onto the tops of his boots as he deepened the kiss.

His breath was warm against mine as I wrapped my arms around him, hoping like hell, that he wouldn't ever let go.

Here in his arms all of my broken pieces seemed to fit back together.

It felt _better._

 _Please, please, don't let go._

"I won't," He whispered raggedly as he lifted me into his arms, perching my legs around his taut waist.

I hadn't realized I'd spoken out loud, but it didn't matter.

Sammy wasn't letting go, no, he was reverently sliding one hand down into the valley of my breasts as he searched my eyes.

"Tell me you want me to touch you," He demanded.

 _Yes._

 _I need it._

Like an inferno, he was white hot, he was fucking hell on earth.

 _Lucifer._

 _He really is Lucifer._

"Yes."

His skin was practically melting against mine as I nodded and he tugged my head back by the hair at the nape of my neck. I was panting his name, tugging his t-shirt over his head.

He threw it behind him and I took the time to explore his skin in a way I never had; in a way I'd never dreamt of.

I hadn't ever planned on sleeping with one Winchester, let alone two, but this felt different.

He slid two hot palms against the globe of my ass as he tucked my skirt up and around my waist. Those sturdy fingers slid into the seam of my panties, right where he was making me soaked and achy.

I could tell by the way he was touching me that this wasn't the same thing that happened between me and Dean. Sam was taking his time, sipping on my skin like a man dying of thirst, like he couldn't get enough of me.

His mouth was back on mine, and like the sun rising in the east, he dipped his tongue into my mouth and made me gasp like it was always meant to happen. Like he was meant to be _mine_ , even if for just a night.

My skin was tingling, I was hot to the touch- I was wet.

I wanted Sam's hands exactly where they were, right between my legs.

He paused at the waistband of my skirt, looking at me for my permission.

"I need to fucking taste you, Scar. Let me taste you," He whispered as he kissed me.

"I'll die if you don't," I replied, tugging on his hair hard enough to earn a bite to my lip.

Pulling away, he slowly slid my skirt to the floor. I stepped out of it for him but he didn't give me any time to move- he lifted me easily and laid me out on the table.

I could feel the whiskey he'd spilled against my flushed skin, but Sam just took a moment to smirk before he leaned forward to lick it from neck.

The feeling of his tongue on my bare skin was pure heaven, which was surely a contradiction to the very man touching me.

Like a child opening his first Christmas present, Sam spread my thighs wide and groaned.

"You smell fucking delicious," He murmured as he began to lick and nip at the quivering flesh of my thighs.

His facial scruff was rough against my soft skin but it felt so damn good all I could do was huff out a moan of my own as he neared my center.

My fingers fell into that glorious hair and I tugged relentlessly as he slid my panties to the side and licked the seam of my pussy.

A strangled groan left my lips as I palmed my own nipple, so aroused, so sensitive.

Sam took his sweet time, glancing up at me as he sucked my tiny button into his mouth and licked it.

 _Oh, God._

 _So good._

"You look so fucking sexy, Scarlett. Better than I could have imagined," Sam whispered as he stroked me with his talented tongue, like I was his favorite flavor of ice cream.

 _He likes chocolate chip cookie dough._

My thighs fell open wider, allowing him better access.

I heard a rip and felt a jerk and then my panties were gone altogether and Sam's tongue was deep inside of me.

My back arched of its own accord, bringing me closer to him.

Just when I thought I would explode altogether, just when I thought the steady dip and slide of Sam's tongue would do me in, he sucked my button into his mouth again and dipped two fingers into my tight pussy. His fingers curled inside of me to meet my g-spot and that was it, I lost it.

Tugging on his hair far harder than I meant to, his name fell from my mouth as my body exploded with an overwhelming orgasm.

Yet Sam didn't quit touching me, no, he milked every after shock of my orgasm with his mouth and fingers until I lay spent and shaking on the hard wooden table beneath me.

"Damn that was hot," he whispered, taking my mouth with his. His soft tongue met mine as he pulled me closer to him by my hips, keeping my thighs spread wide as he moved to stand between them. Still shirtless but now sticky with sweat his body was perfect.

I couldn't stop touching him even if I'd wanted to, he made me so fucking aroused I was surprised I remembered my own name.

The rough texture of his jeans rubbed against my sensitive clit and I rubbed myself against him shamelessly.

His hazel eyes were hazy and filled with lust as he pulled back slightly.

"Please," I whispered.

"What, baby? What do you want?"

" _You,_ please."

He smiled, only slightly, as he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. Like the lights had been turned on, he ducked his head. This kiss, it was different than before, different than the way he'd kissed me only moments before.

I hadn't seen that expression on his face before.

"Not yet."

With one last kiss to my mouth, Sam left me alone in the library, panting and naked.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's eyes followed me _everywhere._

A week ago he'd come home in the early afternoon, expecting me to come crawling back to him like I always did.

I didn't, of course.

No, because the _other_ Winchester was occupying my mind, and the easy way he handled my body. As easy as reading latin, as easy as cleaning his gun, Sam had handled me with the care I deserved.

The only problem?

He hadn't even _spoken_ to me about it.

Not one word, he hadn't even smirked in my direction since it happened. I was beginning to think he was either drunk out of his mind or it had been a dream, and both scenarios upset me far more than the fact that Dean had stepped out on me did.

Not that Dean cheating didn't hurt, because hello, _it killed me._

Those candy apple green eyes followed me like a shadow every day now, and although he didn't bring up what we already knew to be true, his unfaithfulness hadn't gone entirely unnoticed.

All of my things had been moved into another bedroom shortly after Sam had eaten me like the last piece of Dean's cherry pie.

When Dean came home to see me sitting quietly on my own bed, reading a worn romance novel, he'd only ducked his head shamefully and sucked in a harsh breath like he just _knew_ it was over.

So why dwell on it?

Now we were all sitting silently, researching what seemed to be a shapeshifter terrorizing a small town outside of Wyoming. I wanted to head in first, but neither Sam nor Dean would even hear of it, which led to a petty argument where I'd said something I shouldn't have about Dean not giving a shit about me anyways, so now of course we sat in tense silence as I pondered the greatest form of escape.

 _Cas, Cas, you sexy celestial ass._

All of a sudden the man of my thoughts appeared before me with a swish of his large wings, wearing a frown.

"I thought we discussed you praying about my...derriere, Scarlett."

I winked at him and tossed my laptop onto the couch beside me.

"I need your help, Castiel. Come, let me show you," I said with a smirk as I tugged him by the hand towards my room.

Both brothers looked at me with open mouths and frowns, but I got Castiel alone before they could stop us.

Locking my bedroom door, I turned to face Castiel, who was standing near my bed with his hands in his pockets.

"What is it that you need?"

I swallowed audibly and smiled wide.

"I need you to teleport me somewhere, and ask no questions. Can you do that?"

I began to hurriedly pack a duffel, not bothering to turn back to glance at him as I stuffed a pair of lacy red panties into said duffel.

He cleared his throat and I could imagine him nodding his head that way he did whenever he agreed to do me a favor.

"Where shall I take you?"

Jokingly I said, "To your bed would be nice, but you don't sleep."

When I glanced back at him then he had one hand pressed over his eyebrow and one on his hip like he was trying to keep his patience in check. I giggled at the sight, sighing contentedly.

Castiel and I had been through alot together, but not once had I ever punished him for making mistakes. Not when I loved him so dearly.

"Take me to Cheyenne, Wyoming. I'm gonna head out early, check the place out. Get some info on a supposed shape shifter rolling through the area. Sam and Dean will meet me in a couple of days."

He nodded easily, and I felt bad for lying to him.

Sam had vehemently refused when I suggested leaving early myself and Dean had flat out laughed at me.

Castiel's blue eyes pierced through me like he knew for a fact that I was being dishonest, but he knew that I was in pain.

"I must address the underlying issue before I agree to this, Scarlett."

I huffed out a breath and threw the duffel over my shoulder, checking my gun to make sure it was fully loaded.

"What issue, Cas?"

"What has happened between you and Dean. Of course you know that he isn't in his right mind right now-," I stopped him with a hand in the air between us.

"I love you, Cas. I do. But what happened between Dean and I isn't important anymore, okay?"

Slowly, as if sensing that this conversation would go nowhere (which is precisely where it would lead) Castiel took my hand in his and ducked his head.

In three seconds flat we were outside a motel in Cheyenne, with me clutching Cas's arm in an attempt to stay upright.

"They have empty rooms. It is late. Do you need me to stay?," Castiel asked me sweetly.

With a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, I shook my head. Before he could leave however, I stopped him.

"I really appreciate the favor, Cas. I'll be okay," I said softly.

He smiled at me, a familiar smile that I saw rarely.

"I know you will be, Scarlett."

Then he was gone, and I was checking into the Tumbleweed Motel.

Apart from the creepy guy who'd handed me my room key and his number (just in case I needed anything, like, ya know, his _dick)_ there didn't seem to be anyone else out here. A couple of rooms were lit and I could hear the steady hum of their TV's, but no other noise greeted me as I opened the door to my room.

The darkness was welcomed, as was the ever-present scent of mildew and bleach as I slammed my duffel onto the bed and began my nightly ritual with salt and holy water.

 _It's quiet._

 _Beautifully silent._

Yet even though I welcomed the silence, the fact that everything had changed back at home with Sam and Dean weighed heavily on my mind. I hated that feeling like everything would never be good again and I almost wished things could go back to the way they were before.

 _No you don't!_

 _Stay strong._

 _You need to be strong._

Hearing my inner monologue chastise me only further motivated me to get my ass moving.

I pulled my Chromebook out of my bag, thankful for the fact that this place had Wi-Fi, and got to work. In the middle of my research I got up to make myself a pot of coffee, while managing to ignore my phone that was ringing undoubtedly repeatedly with calls from the boys, and decided once the darkness had fallen to head towards a local joint where the shapeshifter apparently frequented.

At least, _The Pit_ (yes, it was actually named The Pit, which I'm sure will make Sammy feel all warm and fuzzy inside) was a well known bar in the area and that was where three different male victims had spent their last night.

It was thankfully only two blocks north of the motel, so after making sure my gun was holstered to my waist, I headed out on foot.

The city was much more lively now, with people milling about in the downtown area. Couples walking hand in hand, families laughing while they dined outside. It was breezy, a nice balmy evening, and for a moment I wished that I could be walking side by side my two favorite men.

 _Stop that._

 _That's over now._

And maybe it was.

Maybe I needed to find me a nice cowboy for the night and call it a day.

Maybe...

The Pit was bustling with patrons as I entered through the front doors, inhaling the thick scent of tobacco and whiskey.

 _Sam tasted like whiskey._

Shit! I shook my head to clear it and while ignoring a few catcalls, I made my way to the bar where a handsome man with a towel slung over his shoulder eyes me appraisingly before he leaned forward and asked me what I was having.

I told him to make me something fruity and filled with tequila which only made him laugh.

"Anythin' for a lady who looks like you," He told me with a wink.

I glanced down at my red dress and shrugged.

Sure, I'd dressed up for my night out.

I hadn't dressed up in a while, and it made me feel better to know that _someone_ appreciated it.

When I handed him the cash, he shook his head and slid the drink towards me.

"This one's on the house, sweetheart."

I smiled in appreciation and swallowed the margarita quickly.

"Then take it for round two," I said.

As he got to work on my second drink I scoped out the bar, looking for any man that seemed to be heartbroken.

That was this bastard's MO, apparently.

Luring heartbroken men to their deaths.

 _So predictable._

My phone rang again in my pocket, and when I saw Sam's number, I groaned out loud.

I answered it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

" _You really thought you could fool us? Nice move, pulling Cas in on it,"_ He said.

I smiled into my drink and shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

"I did fool you. Got out unnoticed too," I gloated.

I heard a rustle, footsteps, and then his hushed voice came over the line.

" _I'm noticing you now, in that sexy red dress. I bet you're wearing my favorite red panties underneath it too,"_ Sam said huskily.

I almost dropped the phone as my spine stiffened and I looked around the bar.

 _How did he know about my red panties?_

" _I've done your laundry, baby. Gave me a lot of time to see what kind of woman you are underneath all those clothes,"_ Sam whispered.

I swallowed the rest of my drink and sighed.

"Where are you?"

" _I wish the answer to that was inside of you."_

I blushed so fiercely I knew I was as red as the dress I was wearing.

"You had the chance."

I heard a grunt come through the phone and suddenly the doors to the bar opened and in walked Sam, his hazel eyes plastered to me.

From the tips of my heels to the top of my head, his gaze traveled, and it didn't stop until his hazel eyes were practically stripping the clothes off of my body from across the room.

I motioned for the bartender to refill my drink, and he threw a wink my way, which Sam didn't miss.

"He a friend?," Sam asked as he sat down next to me.

 _Close._

 _I can smell his aftershave, he's so fucking close._

His arm brushed my thigh as he took his jacket off, and for a brief moment, I felt his fingertips caress my bare thigh.

I sucked in a breath and kept my hands wrapped around my glass so tightly I thought I'd break it.

 _He's quicksand._

 _Don't fall in._

I turned on my seat to face him.

"Where's your partner?"

"Coming. He had to clean up. How are you doing? With the whole Dean thing?," Sam asked as he pulled my glass to his lips.

I let him, because his mouth was sexy and I wanted more than anything to lean forward and suck that bottom lip between my teeth, but I didn't.

"It's surprising that you'd ask me that. After last week."

He smiled.

"What happened last week?," He asked me innocently.

I reared back, irritated at the nonchalant way he'd asked that question.

"What the hell are you playin' at, Sam? What is it with you Winchester's and your hubris? God, you think you two are the only men who'd wanna fuck me?," I hissed.

He slammed my glass onto the bar top and yanked me closer to him so that my thighs were tucked between his.

Like a snake charmer, he soothed me when he placed the pad of his thumb along my quivering bottom lip.

"I don't want to _fuck_ you, I want to _love_ you. But you aren't ready for that, and frankly, I'm impatient."

He slid my glass towards me as he stood, walking towards the front doors.

I sucked in a deep breath and told myself I wouldn't cry, even though I wanted to.

Even though I _needed_ to.

When Sam came back, he had a pissed off Dean with him.

Dean's glare alone could have stained me.

"Nice to see you again," I said drolly.

Sam didn't say a word but Dean looked at me like he was going to light my world on fire.

I quirked an eyebrow, daring him to say something, _one word_.

He didn't, instead he motioned for the bartender to bring him and Sam beers.

"Well, you came all the way out here alone, what did you find out?"

"Back left corner."

Both men covertly shifted to get a better look before turning back and looking at me questioningly.

"That guy is the perfect candidate. Sad, down in the dumps, alone. There's a pretty brunette directly to his right that's been watching him for the last fifteen minutes," I said calmly.

As I sipped my drink, I saw Sam turn back to face me out of the corner of my eye.

"Very good, Sherlock. So, what now? Do you have a plan?," He murmured.

I watched as him and Dean began to drink their beers in earnest.

This was an area I was very familiar with.

Sam and Dean were usually the same person when they drank; Dean remained closed off no matter what, usually even more so when he was intoxicated.

Sam on the other hand, well he was sweet; sickeningly sweet all the time. He was kind when I didn't want it, supportive when I needed it, and _always_ there for me.

Even when all I wanted was distance.

Take this past week for example; we hadn't spoken about the... _dinner_ we'd had together last week, nor did I bring up what happened with Dean but every time I thought I was going to lose it, Sam did something to remind me of how strong I was.

That was real friendship.  
"Well, hot shot, I say we watch her closely for now and wait until she makes her move before we make ours," Dean said matter of factly before he turned to glance at me.

That one glance said a lot.

 _I like that dress you're wearing._

 _I miss you._

 _I'm fuckin' sorry I ruined this, but that's what I do._

It wasn't time to focus on Sam, or Dean, or even myself.

Now I had to work extra hard to make sure that man in the back of the bar didn't end up shifter bait.

(Sam)

Scarlett looked like sex in that red dress, and she damn well knew it.

She didn't know much else about that though, unfortunately, and it was partially my fault.

I should have told her three years ago that I loved her. I should have begged for her to touch _me;_ to love _me._

Instead, Dean, ever the charmer had gotten to her first.

He'd used her, the way he uses almost all women. Most, in fact.

Dean was a good man. A loyal man, almost to a fault. Even now, if Scarlett needed something from him he would give it with no questions asked.

Except for his love.

He didn't give it to just anyone, and while Scarlett wasn't just _anyone,_ to Dean she wasn't _the one._

She's my person.

Has been since the moment I laid eyes on her in those tight blue jeans as she served me a cold beer and a basket of fries.

I wanted her so badly I could still taste her on my tongue but it hadn't been until that moment when I had her begging me to fuck her that I realized that I didn't just want her to want me.

No, I wanted her to need me; to yearn for me, to have me.

I wanted her consumed by me.

She wasn't there yet, but I could tell by the look in her eyes when Dean cast his green puppy dog gaze in her direction that she wasn't 'his' anymore.

I wanted to show her that she never really was.

"They're on the move," she said casually as she slammed a fifty down onto the bar top. Dean nodded his blonde head and glanced at me.

Scarlett didn't catch his look but I did.

 _What the hell are you thinkin' about?_

The look wasn't lost on me and neither was the unspoken question.

I was thinking about Scarlett, as I had been non-stop for the last week.

I could still taste her velvety petals on my tongue, spicy and sexy.

I could still feel her tight pussy flexing around my fingers as she whimpered my name helplessly.

As she looked at me over her shoulder to see if we were following, I could tell that she was thinking about it too.

Dean rounded the Impala, gesturing towards Scar.

She sighed and shrugged.

"Sam, you can take the front."

I nodded my head and slid into the car, my gaze meeting hers in the rearview mirror.

She smiled like the fucking cat that ate the damn canary and spread her thighs just wide enough for me to catch a glimpse of those fire-engine-red panties I'd mentioned earlier.

Trying not to swallow my tongue, I tried to tell her with my just eyes how much I wanted her.

How much I wanted to feel her beneath me, writhing, pliant, _panting for me._

Dean buckled himself completely unaware of the eye-fucking that was going on next to him as he started the engine.

"Dean, could you roll down the windows? I'm feelin' a little...damp," Scarlett said innocently.

He just nodded his head while I tried, with all of the strength in my body, not to climb over the fucking seat and spread those gorgeous legs wide enough for me to fuck her into the worn leather.

I heard a tsk-ing from behind me, a soft sound, and as Dean followed the shifter from the bar, I turned in the seat just enough to be comfortable. Just enough to give myself a good view of Scarlett without making it obvious to my brother that I was watching her like a hawk.

She bit her lush bottom lip and slowly, every so fucking slowly, spread her legs again.

Trailing two fingers gently along the planes of her tanned skin, she dipped that hand between her legs and moved her panties to the side so I caught sight of those perfect, pink, petals I'd been dreaming about earlier.

She huffed out a soft breath, a sound that was almost swallowed by the sound of Metallica.

Dean had no idea this vixen was tormenting me from the back seat, he had no idea that I was seconds away from extending my arm to help her out as she sunk a finger into her tight channel.

She mouthed my name, much like she had a week ago, and I was lost.

I opened my fist to reach for her when Dean slowed the car.

"We're here. She's stopped."

That grin was back as Scarlett fixed her panties and leaned forward just enough to run her wet fingers over my mouth.

"Good thing too, huh? It's hot as hell in here."

She winked at me as she slid from the car, flipping her wildly curly hair over her shoulder.

Dean looked at her like she was insane.

I knew that she was, and I loved her for it.


	3. Chapter 3

(Scarlett)

 _Dean had his hands around my waist, dragging me backwards into his tight chest with all of his might. It felt like everything was in slow motion, it seemed like time was slowing down one second at a time._

 _"Sam! That isn't me! I'm me!," I screamed at him._

 _He looked between me and my evil twin, his head ticking to the side._

 _"Sammy, make a choice!," Dean growled._

 _The shapeshifter smiled sadistically at me as she flipped her hair, the same curls that on my person, were currently soaked with blood against my face._

 _"Yeah, Sammy. Come on, you know it's me. This is insane!"_

 _I bucked against Dean in frustration and looking imploringly at Sam._

 _"Sam, look at me. Remember last week? When you touched me?," I whispered raggedly._

 _Panting against Dean, I felt him stiffen against me as Sam's eyes widened with recognition._

 _"What the hell is she talkin' about?!," Dean yelled behind me._

 _His hold on me tightened painfully and I whimpered at the pain it brought through my shoulders._

 _I kicked at him and huffed out a breath, trying to free myself._

 _Suddenly Sam lifted his hand and shot the shapeshifter with a steady silver bullet, directly into the heart._

 _I shuddered with a sigh of relief, tears filling my eyes as I looked between both brothers._

 _Dean released me immediately, his eyes wide with surprise and shame._

 _He held his hands out as if he was surrendering to me, which wouldn't work on me ever again._

 _"That took a little too long, don't ya think?," I snapped._

 _Sam lifted a hand as if to touch me, and I quickly turned out of his grasp._

 _Dean was looking between us with a bewildered expression, his green eyes blazing with anger._

 _"What the hell was she talkin' about, Sam?," Dean asked as he gestured to me._

 _Sam simply shook his head._

 _I found my own way home that night, and man, was it a long journey._

That happened about five days ago now, and besides a word or two from any of us, we hadn't spoken yet. In fact I was all alone in the bunker tonight, as both men went out to 'unwind,' which really meant that Dean wanted to talk to Sammy about what had happened with the shapeshifter.

The shapeshifter that had cleverly disguised itself as me in a valiant effort to tear apart the infamous Winchester brothers at my expense. And it had been at my expense, because both Sam nor Dean apparently wanted anything to do with me at the moment.

I sighed and slammed my bedroom door open, sipping on my glass of wine and turning on the radio. Steady tunes from a piano ballad filled my bedroom and for the first time in a long time I felt like a woman. Scorned by one lover, burned by the other- who did I have? Where could I turn?

No family, no friends, hell even Bobby wasn't here to talk to.

He'd always been a steady friend, and I missed him.

So, what now?

My bedspread was soft against my bare thighs as I tugged on the hem of my shorts before I sat down. The bed beneath me bounced slightly and it reminded me of the first time Dean and I had kissed.

It was happened on a night much like tonight, a couple of years ago.

We'd been drinking and laughing and the moment had felt right.

It felt good.

It was so good to connect with another human, but man had that connection come with some long strings attached. Dean had been my puppeteer for so long and I'd stupidly let him.

Truthfully it wasn't all his fault; I wasn't the easiest woman to love and I never had been. I accepted that fact. I was aware of it. I tried my hardest to remind myself of that whenever Dean glanced in my direction.

I could not fault the man for being who he was; Dean Winchester didn't settle, and neither did I.

The music changed into something unexpected, something about break-ups being different for girls. Yet, had no one ever encountered a broken woman? There was no one more heartless than a woman who'd been given everything she'd ever wanted only to have it ripped out from under her.

"Me, me, me," I whispered to myself.

The silence apart from my breathing and my music settled over the bunker like a rain cloud.

I'd never been lonelier.

"Scarlett."

I jerked at the sound of Cas's voice echoing in the room, sitting up too quickly and spilling my wine.

"Cas! I thought we talked about that," I said as I wiped the wine from my bare thighs. He canted his head to the side and sighed, his blue eyes wandering over my relaxed frame.

"You are intoxicated."

I nodded.

"Why are you alone? Where are Sam and Dean?," He asked.

Rolling my shoulders, I shrugged.

"They're out being boys."

Cas's gaze grew shrewd as he watched me with weathered eyes and slowly sunk down on the bed next to me.

"You have realized that life is short, yes?"

"Yep."

"Then you also know that everything happens for a reason."

I swallowed the rest of the wine in my glass before I answered.

"What's the problem, Cas?"

He swiveled his head towards me and blinked.

"You lied to me, about Wyoming."

I winced before I settled my head against his shoulder, reveling in the gentle way he patted my thigh.

"What do I do?"

Castile leaned ever closer to me and eyed me closely.

"What do you want to do?," His husky voice asked me.

Sam.

I want Sam.

His nostrils flared slightly before he jumped up from the bed, leaving me to find my balance.

"They are here. I will speak with you later."

Before I could even choke out a word, Cas was gone, and I was sitting on my bed just as bewildered as I had been ten minutes earlier.

I heard the door to the bunker open and I heard the familiar sound of heavy boots on the floor, before a shadow fell across my doorway.

Dean crossed his arms across his chest and looked at me silently.

With a sigh of trepidation, I pulled the bottle of wine towards me and pressed it to my lips.

He looked both ways down the hall before he stepped into my room and closed the door behind him.

Wary, I stood, keeping the bottle pressed to my chest as if that would ward off his traveling touch.

"Relax, Scar. I ain't here to put the moves down on ya. I want to talk," He said easily, and I knew then and there that he was sober.

Far more sober than I.

"Where's Sammy?"

Dean looked down at the toes of his boots before he cleared his throat.

"When we fought a few weeks ago, I said a lot of things I didn't mean. I pushed ya away because that's all I know how to do. That ain't an excuse either, believe me- I know how badly I hurt you," Dean said softly.

The frown on his face was almost scary, so I kept my mouth closed as he moved to lean against the dressed next to him.

"Sammy told me what happened between you two, Scarlett. I don't want to tell you I'm okay with it, because sayin' that means I'm over what happened between us, and I'm not. I shared more with you than I ever have with anyone before, even if we're not a couple."

His green eyes met mine, blazing, scorching, and I was speechless.

I shifted, tears filling my eyes, that glass bottle suddenly pressed against my mouth as if it could ease the sobs crawling up the back of my throat.

I'd dreamt of hearing Dean say something along those lines to me, I'd needed him to say anything in regards to his feelings for me.

Yet I knew by the look in his eyes when he sucked in a breath between his teeth and came to kneel before me that he knew it was over between us.

His calloused hands cupped my cheeks the gentle way they had so many times before in the darkness, and I felt him set the bottle of wine down on the floor.

"I don't expect another chance. After what I did, I don't want one. I just want you happy," Dean whispered as his green eyes searched mine. I don't know what he was looking for in their tear filled depths, but he must have found it, because he pressed his mouth firmly against mine. There was no passion, no heat, simply sadness.

His mouth moved over mine familiarly, like he was memorizing me, like he was committing the feeling of my lips to his memory for always.

My hands landed on top of his, and then he yanked his mouth from mine and ran the old of his thumb along the sensitive edge of my mouth.

"I want you to be happy, Scarlett. Tell me you understand," Dean said.

He wants me to be with Sam.

"What about you? What's gonna make you happy?," I whispered sadly. I ran a hand along the sharp angle of his cheek bone, and he closed his eyes.

"You did make me happy, and I don't want you to question that. I don't want things to be weird. I want us to be a family again," Dean said as he slowly stood.

He left one hand on my chin, raising my face so I could still see into his eyes.

"Sam's a better man than I'll ever be, and he deserves a good woman like you," He said adamantly.

A sad smile graced my mouth as I took his hand into mine and kissed the rough Palm.

"So did you, Dean."

His pained expression told me he knew that, but he didn't say a word as he left me sitting on my bed, feeling as confused as ever.


	4. Chapter 4

A little humor, a little angst before we get to the smut :)

I don't own Supernatural, I hope everyone enjoyed the premiere tonight!

Thank you for all the reviews, if I haven't responded it's because I have a lot going on with my house at the moment and haven't had the time!

Enjoy :)

(Dean)

Scarlett wasn't mine anymore. I mean, honestly, I'd never really treated her like she was _mine._

Damn it, I should have.

She was like a wildfire; she was beautiful, hot, but she could burn everything in her path.

Yet she didn't even know she yielded that power.

Sam knew, and I knew, and sometimes I could tell Castiel was watching her closely.

Scarlett would claim she isn't good at much, but one thing is for certain; she's good with men.

They watched her like a moving picture. I could see their eyes on her from every angle in the room, from every dark corner.

Maybe the reason I wanted her so badly was because I wanted to be the one to keep her.

To take her home, to make her forget all those eyes on her.

To get a taste of that power that was seemingly fleeting beneath her skin.

I wanted to taste her even now, I wanted to touch her even though I knew at this exact moment she was drunk in the next room.

 _She's not mine._

 _She never really was._

That was the truth that Sam loved her in a way that I don't think I ever can.

Not a lot of things bothered me anymore; in this life, I'd been through so much that I couldn't come back from.

Scarlett had been there though, for the dark times, and for the light.

Sometimes I wondered if she _was_ the light, and that's why Cas watched her like a hawk...because he too knew that she was special.

By the end of tonight, when my eyes closed and the nightmares returned (as they always did) the loneliness will creep in and assault me as if we are old friends.

I will miss the tentative feel of Scarlett's hands on my naked skin, I will miss the way she breathed my name before she climaxed.

I would miss a lot, but Sammy deserved to know her the way I do.

He deserved to love her the way I should, and hopefully, keep her the way I couldn't.

(Scarlett)

My room was hot.

Hot enough to convince me to tear my clothes off, one piece at a time.

Hot enough to make me lie back on top of my silky duvet and stare up at the ceiling wondering what the hell just happened with Dean.

 _Sammy told him he touched you._

It stung like a betrayal, but I knew that Sam wouldn't intentionally betray me. We'd never decided to keep our little dinner date a secret, and I couldn't fault him for telling Dean.

He should know.

Yet the pained expression on his face, the one that told me he still felt _something_ for me, well that sent an agonizing metaphorical fist right to my heart.

Dean Winchester.

 _Dean Winchester._

He's no easy equation to solve, and sometimes I think I'll never fully understand him. Most nights I was too exhausted to try, but that remained the difference between us. I'd tried, almost to the point of embarrassing myself, and he'd never wanted to.

A solid knock on my door had me peeling my eyes open and pulling my shirt back on over my shorts.

"Come in."

Sam's beautiful face peeked around the door frame and he frowned when he saw me.

"Have you been crying?"

I shook my head, which only made him step into my room and close the door behind him.

"You have mascara running down your face," He told me calmly.

I groaned and sat up, wiping at the still damp skin beneath my eyes.

He cleared his throat and pulled up a chair, folding his large frame into the confines of it.

"Why were you crying?," Sam asked me softly.

I sucked in a breath and looked over at him accusingly.

"You told Dean."

He hung his head immediately, needing no explanation as to what I was referring to. Nodding, he ran a hand through that gorgeous hair and looked at me sadly.

"I couldn't keep it from him."

I felt myself laugh, even though it wasn't funny, and sighed.

"I know. I'm not mad. I'm confused," I admitted with a helpless shrug.

Sam leaned towards me in his chair, and from here I could see how his muscles bunched under his plaid shirt.

 _Good God, he's sexy._

 _I need him._

His hazel eyes were on me then, like a beacon in the night, like a mirage.

"I'm a little drunk, Sam, so you'll have to speak a little slower than usual. What are you playin' at?"

He frowned.

"I'm not _playing_ at anything, Scarlett. Is it so hard to believe that I just _want_ you? That maybe, just _maybe_ , unlike I Dean I know what I want?"

His words were sweet, they were my antidote, they seeped into my skin like honey on a piece of bread.

I fell back onto the bed, my shirt riding up, my shorts lifted against my tanned skin.

When I didn't say anything, Sam huffed out a breath.

"If you don't want me to come over there and touch every inch of your perfect fucking skin, then I suggest you tell me to leave."

His words were like a balm to my burned heart, but no.

Not tonight.

"Goodnight, Sam."

As I rolled away to face the wall, I heard the legs of the chair scrape roughly against the hard floor as my door opened and closed.

The tears that ran warm down my face did nothing to ease the pain.

They did nothing to ease the nagging voice in my head that screamed for Sam to come back.

(Scarlet)

Two weeks later and I'm strutting my stuff in some rich man's office, claiming to be a client in need of some commercial property. His eyes follow the lines of my body, and just like I was trained to do, I lifted one edge of my dress and slid onto the corner of his desk easily.

His blue eyes followed the line of my calf strung up in some heels I hated, but for this reason, they worked.

"Mr. Harper, I _really_ need your assistance."

His lower lip quivered and his hands fisted in his lap.

Flipping my long tresses over my shoulder, I bit my red painted bottom lip and sighed.

"I supposed I could find another agent-"

"No! I can help you, Ms. Reed. I can meet you at the property on Washington Ave. Later today," Richard Harper said quickly.

 _Bingo._

 _Like a damn dog after a bone._

With an easy smile, I leaned forward to drag a finger along his cheek.

"You're such a _sexy_ man," I whispered.

He almost swallowed his tongue as he seemed to grow more confident.

He wasn't _hideous._

In fact, in another life, he'd have been just my type.

Longer dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, an easy smile.

His large hands wrapped around my waist as he dipped his head near my ear, " You have no idea, Scarlett."

I nipped at his chin as I scooted from his desk, eyeing all of the exits and making sure to take note of the ring of keys hanging from his desk drawer.

"I'll see you tonight. Oh, and Richard?," I called over my shoulder as I opened his office door slightly.

His eyebrows quirked, and I smirked at him.

"Tell your wife you'll be home late tonight," I said with a saucy wink.

His mouth fell open and I closed the office door behind me, perfectly aware of the three other men watching me from their cubicles.

 _Easy as cake._

I took the microphone from my ear and tossed it to Dean, who caught it easily.

The microphone had been my idea originally, and although we dealt primarily with monsters, it came in good use when Sam or Dean couldn't come with me during hunts.

I noticed the way his eyes lingered on the short hemline of my dress and I leaned towards a side mirror to check my lipstick.

"Was that really necessary?," He asked.

I straightened, fluffing my curls as they bounced in the sunlight.

Smiling, I asked innocently, "What?"

Sam had his hands on his hips too, something that irked me.

"You practically fucked poor Richard Harper in there. We just need access to the storefront," Dean said.

I laughed, shrugging my shoulders.

"What can I say? I like a good challenge."

He rolled his eyes, but I could see the smile on his mouth when he slid into Baby.

Sam on the other hand, just shook his head and opened my door for me.

His silence stung, sure, but he'd avoided me for two weeks now, which was partially my fault. If I never gave him any reason to think I wanted him, he wouldn't know, would he?

He wouldn't know I dreamt of those large hands touching every inch of my skin, or that sexy mouth tasting me again.

"Yo, Romeo, what time are you meeting Dick?"

Sam's voice jerked me from my naughty thoughts and I scooted closer to him from the back seat.

"I'll call him around eight, let him sweat it out a bit."

His snort filled the car and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright you two, play nice. We've got a witch to burn tonight," Dean said with a smile.

I liked that our friendship was heading in the right direction. It'd been so long since sex wasn't involved with us that I almost forgot how much I'd missed him as my _friend._

With a giggle I leaned towards him and wrapped an arm around him from the back seat. His eyes widened before he patted my elbow.

"Don't worry. I'll save my sass for _Dick._ He seems to like it," I said with a kiss to his cheek.

Dean choked out a laugh.

"You're impossible."

"Impossible...to resist!," I said throwing my head back with another giggle.

Both men tried and failed to contain their laughter.

With the ice broken, I scooted over towards Sam and nudged him under the chin with a closed fist.

"Don't be such a cold fish, Sammy. Ain't like you've never lied to seduce a woman," I said with a smirk.

His mouth fell open to argue, but I stopped him with one word.

"Soulless."

"Hey! That shouldn't count, I _couldn't_ care!"

I shook my head, sitting back far enough to cross my legs, drawing his attention to the soft skin there.

When I realized he was looking, I casually slid one hand down between my breasts and laughed when he gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'll grab my own room at the motel."

He looked at me in the rear view.

"Oh yeah? Whys that?"

"I think I'll bring some Dick home."

His green eyes pierced me through the glass and I almost felt bad, until I remembered that he'd cheated on me.

"Really?"

I shrugged.

"I need a little lovin'," I practically whispered to myself.

 _Sam ain't interested anymore._

 _He hasn't even said anything._

His hazel eyes didn't even touch me as I slid out of the impala and headed towards the motel reception desk.

A skinny teenage boy was busy reading a Playboy magazine behind the desk when I walked in. When he saw me he struggled to sit up in his seat,dropped the magazine, and stuttered a hello.

"Heya, doll face."

He smiled tremulously, his wide eyes appeasing me.

"I need a room for tonight," I said casually, offering him a wad of cash.

He turned to his computer, clicking away shakily.

"One bed okay? Non-smoking?"

I nodded, sent him a smile as I leaned over the counter.

I peeks at the magazine, picked it up from the top of his desk, looking at the pretty naked ladies.

"I-I- don't mean to offend-"

I shook my head, flipping through the pages.

"Don't worry, baby. I prefer my tits with a little less silicone anyways," I said with a wink.

He took the magazine in exchange for the room key, his mouth hanging open.

When I turned to leave, Dean was watching me with amused eyes.

I sent him a shrug and pushed the glass doors open, looking for room-I paused, and had to laugh at my room number- _sixty-nine._

Shaking my head, I unlocked the room and tossed the key onto the dresser. Same old song and dance; a small drab room that smelled of smoke, mildew, and sex.

It didn't bother me anymore, not like it used to, and as long as it had a mini-bar I could use I was a-okay.

I heard a knock behind me, and I saw Dean holding my duffel and a cylinder filled with salt.

I nodded and watched as he poured a barrier around my eoom, taking his time, glancing at me every so often.

I still thought he was gorgeous, a part of me still missed him, but he seemed to be at ease with me now.

"I've missed you," I admitted.

Dean stood, placed his hands on his hips, and sighed heavily.

When he looked back at me, he ran rough hands over his face.

"I miss the fuck out of you, Scarlett," He all but whined.

I met him halfway with a hug that threatened to crack a few ribs.

He buried his face in my neck, inhaled deeply, dropped the salt to the floor in a rush as he wrapped his arms around me like he'd never see me again.

He didn't say a word as he hugged me closer than I think he ever had, and it was okay with me. It didn't feel romantic, it felt apologetic, it felt _familiar._

"You know I forgive you, right?"

He choked on a breath and pulled away enough to look down into my eyes.

"I hate that you do, but I don't know what I'd do if you didn't," Dean admitted.

It was in that moment that I realized that life wasn't all black and white, no, that with the Winchester men all there ever really was, was _gray._

"I'm glad I've got you back," I said softly.

He tucked hair behind my ear, gently caressed my cheek, ducked his head.

"Ya never lost me, darlin'."

I knew he was sincere when he pulled away and picked up the salt, tucked it into his pocket and peeked at the doorway.

I followed his glance and didn't see anyone.

"I have to tell you this, Scarlett, because I genuinely want you to be happy."

I sat down on the bed and fell backwards.

"I didn't treat you the way you deserve, but I know Sam wants more than one night with you," He said.

"Why would you want to see me with Sammy? Isn't that painful for you? Why would I ever want to hurt you?," I asked.

He sat down next to me and laid back, staring at the same stained ceiling I was.

"If I'm bein' honest, it hurts like hell, but I understand that I'm not the man you _need._ Maybe in another life, at another time, sure. But the truth is, we both know that ship has sailed, and it ain't comin' back to port anytime soon. I don't want you to walk around thinking that both Sam and I used you, because that ain't the case," Dean spoke softly as he looked over at me, earning a tear.

He wiped it away with care, running his index finger down the bridge of my nose.

"Are you telling me to sleep with your brother? Because I have to say, it's the weirdest wingman-move I've ever seen," I said with a snort.

Dean pinched my thigh with his calloused hand and shook his head.

"I'm sayin' not to let me chase you off of the Winchester's completely. That man, he's been through a lot. You're good for him," Dean said.

I admitted defeat and rolled my eyes heavenward.

"You don't want me to have sex with Dick."

He laughed at that, shaking his sandy head.

"We both know you'd never sleep with a married man," Dean said standing up.

"I would too! I'm heartless!," I called to his back.

His laughter echoed throughout the room as he left me lying on the bed alone.

 _He's right, and I hate it._

 _I just want someone to play it straight with me._

I kicked the door to my room closed and groaned, heading right for the bathroom.

If I was going to do _anything_ it was to take off this dress and wear something a little more comfortable for me.

With dark denim jeans, a black fringed halter top, and a leather jacket I looked like a seventies queen.

My hair was far too voluminous to be cool these days, but my Brigette Bardot makeup made it flow easier, and I felt _amazing._

 _I felt like myself._

I never had time for make up, but these days, my solo missions were getting far more prevalent.

The rock coming from my phone was something Dean would appreciate, and my black heeled combat boots were a gift from him, too.

I opened the door to my room, silenced the music, and locked the door behind me.

I could hear the brothers arguing about something in their room, so I kicked the door loudly and waited with an arm hanging above my head on the door frame.

It was only a moment before it answered, but Sam's hazel eyes burned me anyways as they took me into their depths.

"What happened to your dress?," Dean asked.

I smiled.

"What's the matter, boys? Crop tops and leather ain't in style anymore?," I asked as I lit up a cigarette.

Dean frowned.

"When the hell did you start smoking?," He asked with a frown.

I felt a splash of water land on me and I shrieked in surprise.

"Really? Holy water?," I asked as I turned to glance at Sam.

He shrugged.

"You're acting weird."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and no offense, but you look like a seventies pin-up. Since when do you like leather?"

I heard my phone tinkle in my pocket, so I answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Change of plans, sweetheart. Can you meet me now?,"_ Richard asked me.

I smiled.

"I sure can, Dick. I'll see you shortly," I said huskily into the phone. Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam snorted.

When I hung up the phone, I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and inhaled some much needed nicotine.

"Maybe I just wanna be someone else for a while, see how that works out," I said honestly.

I lifted my pant leg and checked the holster there, making sure my gun was fully loaded.

Both brothers looked at each other before they looked at me like I was _insane._

"Scarlett Avery Moore, you're just fine the way ya are," Dean said as he shook his head.

He sent a pointed look in my direction and I waved my hand at him as I exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Check ya later, boys."

A hand on my arm stopped me.

"Did you think we were gonna let you go alone?"

Sam's voice was stern as he asked me that, and I thought about the night he'd talked dirty to me over the phone about my red panties.

 _Wearin' the purple ones tonight._

"Then shake your tail feathers, boys. I've got a date with a Dick."

Both of them groaned at my pun, shaking their heads in annoyance.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett)

It was getting colder outside. Today was especially dark and rainy, we didn't have any cases on the roster for the week, and all I wanted to do was curl up in bed and listen to some country music while I read a good a dirty romance novel.

I sipped on a cup of hot cocoa that Dean had brought me earlier, something he'd made sure to buy me from the store special. I appreciated it now as I laid back and tucked the thick blanket around me tighter. Some music was playing softly in the background as I watched the rain fall easily onto my window pane, the rhythm relaxing me.

It was quiet in the bunker, and I knew for a fact that Dean was working on baby in the garage at this very moment. I had no idea where Sam was.

After the last week we had, chasing a vampire all over New York City, we all deserved a break.

I sighed and fell back into a pile of pillows, enjoying the scent of vanilla that wafted from a candle on my night stand.

I heard soft footfalls on the floor and smiled when Sam peeked his head inside my room.

"I was going to head out to grab a drink with Dean. Do you want to join us?," Sam asked.

I glanced at the romance novel lying beside me, thought about how long it had been since I'd actually enjoyed a night out, and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that."

He nodded his head and ducked out of my room, leaving me to find something wear.

No dress tonight, the weather wouldn't permit it. Maybe some leggings and a cute top, a sweater too.

No need for my Brigitte get up either since it was just another dark day.

It didn't take me long to get ready, and just as I was sliding on my boots, Dean popped his head into my room and smiled.

"You ready, darlin'?"

I nodded.

"Sure am, toss me that cardigan," I said pointing to a russet colored sweater hanging on my wall.

He took it from the hook and tossed it to me, opening my door wider as he did so.

I stood, slid the sweater on, and made sure to button the first button.

"You look pretty," He said softly.

I canted my head to the side and headed for him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Thank you."

Sam was waiting by the front door, his hands in his jacket pockets.

He smiled easily at me, although I wanted to ask him if we were alright, I didn't.

As we headed to the car, SAm opened the door for me, and let me sit in the back.

"Why don't you wanna sit in the back?"

He smiled again, his eyebrows quirking.

"You and Dean are partners in crime. I want to have a good night, which means you two need to be separated. Not consorting," He said with a wink.

I frowned, a laugh on my lips, as I slid into the back seat and popped my phone out of my pocket.

It wasn't too late yet, and the rain had stopped, but the bitter chill in the air still permeated my clothes. A nice glass of whiskey sounded great, it sounded amazing, something to warm my cold insides and make me feel whole again.

Dean smiled at me from the rear view mirror and I returned it, genuinely happy to have a night out that felt like old times.

As we entered the bar parking lot I could see it was packed. The glowing sign read dollar beer night, which explained the large crowd.

"Pretty packed, you okay with that?," Sam asked.

I nodded.

Dean wrapped a heavy arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him, his warm breath ruffling my hair.

I smiled up at him, taking a moment to appreciate the moonlight and the twang of the country music playing inside. Sam was behind me opening the door and the warmth that caressed my face when I stepped inside was welcomed.

I barely noticed when Dean took my hand in his and led us to an empty table settled with three tall stools. As I slid onto the stool a table of exceptionally rowdy men caught my attention with their catcalls. I turned to glance in their direction, rolling my eyes when a couple of them winked at me and raised their beers.

"Ignore them, sweetheart."

I scoffed.

"I don't know, the one on the end is pretty cute," I said referring to the one with the unibrow and mustard stains coating his shirt.

Deans green eyes were brilliant and Sam's were alight with humor as we waved over a waitress.

I ordered a margarita, hoping like hell the tequila would calm the steady storm that was building beneath my skin.

Sam was so close I could feel the heat coming off of him.

It was the closest we'd been in a long time and it had my slutty brain practically malfunctioning.

"Scar? Where'd you go?"

I turned to see Sam watching me closely.

"Sorry, did you ask me something?"

Dean cleared his throat and sipped on his beer.

I held my hand out and he frowned.

"Cough up some quarters, I know you have them."

He leaned sideways to dig into his pockets and dumped some change into my palm.

"Pick something good," he called as I sauntered towards the jukebox.

I sent him a wave over my shoulder as I did so, smiling as I popped three quarters into the jukebox.

The place was packed with bodies at the moment and the noise level was reaching a fever pitch.

I scoured the selection, deciding on something I would like, something Dean would like and something Sammy would like.

As I turned to leave, a strong hand on my arm stopped me.

"You sure are pretty," a tall man with bright blue eyes said.

I smiled.

"Thanks," I said trying to step around him. He stopped me by stepping in front of me.

"Can I buy you a drink? Maybe we could talk a little?"

I looked up at him, back at my table where both Winchester men were waiting and watching, and shook my head.

"Not tonight, but thanks."

He held up his hands, stepping aside as I moved around him.

I hopped back onto my stool, perusing the local fare as I peeked around the packed bar.

More than one local I recognized, some of which sent me a wave.

I swallowed the rest of my tequila and ordered another as I tried to do anything I could to ignore the growing heat in my belly when Sam accidentally brushed my thigh with his.

Damn he smells so good.

I felt a hand on my thigh and I jumped, surprising Dean.

"You okay?"

I tried not to draw attention to the fact that Sam was feeling me up under the table, which he was, while managing to maintain a straight face.

His hazel eye were on me like white on rice and the possessive gesture had me still in my seat.

I didn't want him to let go but I wanted more and as of late he didn't seem to reciprocate.

"Fine, just got the chills," I said as I rubbed my shoulders for effect.

He nodded and began to look around the bar no doubt for a woman to scandalize.

"So what did you do today?," Sam asked me.

I turned to face him, casually slipping his hand from my thigh.

"I read a dirty romance novel about throbbing cocks and heaving tits."

Sam's eyes darkened noticeably as he watched me closely.

"Is that so?"

I nodded and Dean smacked a hand onto the table.

"That's my que. I'll check you guys later."

I tried to gesture for him to stay but he simply smirked and winked as he headed towards a busty brunette smiling at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

My words came out in a hiss as Sammy slid his hand up my thigh again.

"Touching you. Don't act like you don't want me. You've been thinking about it since we got here," he said softly.

He's right.

"What makes you think so?"

"I know you."

I leaned in closer to him, running my fingers across his mouth.

"Not as well as you should," I whispered.

He leaned forward and slanted his mouth over mine, instantly starting that fire between us again.

His sweet tongue tangled with mine and it took all the strength I had not to unzip his pants and take his cock into my hands right then and there.

"Sammy, wait."

He pulled back, breathing fast, smiling.

"You taste better than I remember," he whispered.

I tucked his hair behind his ears and smiled.

"So do you."

I heard some cat calls behind us and turned to see the idiots from a table over catcalling again.

"Come over here and give me some of that, baby!"

Sam stiffened and an anger I hadn't seen since he was soulless surfaced.

"Ignore them, Sammy."

He nodded and kissed my hand, giving me an idea of what he wanted to do to me later.

Yes.

Sam's hazel eyes were like liquid gold as he slowly sucked one of my fingers into his mouth.

A whimper I hadn't felt coming slipped from my mouth and I looked for the nearest exit.

"Come on sweetheart, I've got a good use for that pretty mouth!"

Sam stood from his stool then, surprising me.

I stepped down, trying to block him.

"Sam! Let it go."

His nostrils flared and it was so sexy I almost creamed in my pants right then and there.

I turned to see more than one of the guys across the table watching Sam with angry eyes.

"Come on-"

"What man, you don't want to share your bitch?"

I turned around ready to say something but Sam was already across their table, yanking their leader by the collar to the floor.

He crashed his fist into the ass hole's jaw and that's when all hell broke loose.

 _Funny how hell always seems to break loose when Sam's around..._

I was propelled backwards when two of the strangers friends flew forward to help him out, which sent the back half of the bar into a frenzy.

I was thrown over a table, landing in a pile of glass and wood, yet given the best vantage point to watch Sam beat that guy into a bloody pulp.

I expected this from Dean, but _Sam_?

This was new territory, but suddenly, it wasn't the only thing on my mind.

The pain started to seep into my veins when I realized that something wasn't right.

There were shards of glass everywhere, including embedded into my palms, and it stung like a bitch.

Struggling to sit up, I felt an immense tearing sensation and looked down to see a large share of what looked like a beer pitcher sticking out of my stomach. The russet color of my sweater was quickly being eaten away by the ruby color of my blood, and the mixture was frightening.

I shakily ran a finger along the edge of the glass, realized it was stuck in deep, and cried out in pain when I was accidentally kicked by Sam and the ass he was fighting.

I called out Sam's name but he obviously didn't hear me, because he flipped the stranger over a table and landed on top of him.

The look in his eyes was _murderous_.

I shrieked when I felt two arms wrap around my frame and lift me to my feet.

The world tipped and spun for a second, and the hands that held me turned me around and I saw familiar green eyes.

"Scarlett? What's wrong?"

I was shaking so badly I couldn't get a word out. My teeth were chattering and suddenly the sweater I was wearing didn't feel warm enough as Dean's eyes fell past the hemline of my shirt and met the sight of my blood.

"Fuck! Scarlett, hold on! I've got to get Sammy out of here," he said as he sat me down.

The pain made my mouth fall open, but Dean was already gone by the time I looked up.

I held on to the table wishing like hell my adrenaline would kick in, but I was having no such luck.

The room was spinning faster than I could follow so I closed my eyes and tried to listen over the sound of the noise for Dean to return.

When I was able to pry my eyes open again Dean was headed right for me and the worry on his face was something I'd never forget.

"Scarlett? Hold on, baby. We're gonna get ya home," he said quickly as he lifted me into his arms.

My head lolled back against his arm and it was when the wind hit my face that I realized I was crying.

I didn't know where Sam was and honestly I was terrified at the moment of what he's just done.

Never had I seen him so angry, so volatile, that just wasn't him.

"Squeeze my hand if you hear me."

I squeezed his hand tightly, but the urge to vomit was overwhelming.

"Gonna...be sick," I huffed as he set me down gently.

I fell over, coughing and retching violently. Dean kneeled beside me, pulling the hair out of my face.

Cas,Cas, Cas.

I fell over, hitting the pavement hard.

"Shit! Sam! Get over here and help me!," Dean cried out helplessly.

I felt another set of hands on me but I didn't want Sammy to touch me.

Not now.

I wiped my mouth and my hand came away sticky and red.

"Cas! We need you!," Sam said gruffly.

I closed my eyes.

"I don't want to die," I whispered shakily.

Dean shook his head, and the illumination from the street lights overhead made him look like an angel.

I cupped his face as best I could as I tried to stifle my shivering.

"Behave."

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me! _Cas_!," Dean yelled gruffly.

I felt someone probing my wound and I cried at the pain, pushing Sam's hand away.

"I wanna go home, Dean. I just wanna go home," I said crying.

His eyes were blazing red when he gestured to Sam.

"Hold her while I try to stop the bleeding!," Dean yelled.

I fought against Sam's hold, still in the throes of my fear, but he hushed me kindly before he wrapped me up in his arms.

"You're gonna be okay. I'm so sorry,"

 _Tell him you forgive him._

"I forgive you," I whispered harshly as I fought off another round of the shakes.

Dean looked at me apologetically before he ripped off some material from his plaid shirt and wrapped it around his meaty palm.

He yanked the shard of glass out of my abdomen and then pressed down with both hands.

I hissed out a scream, murmuring his name as the pain practically catapulted me off of cliff, sending my body into overdrive.

"Scarlett, don't you dare those close beautiful eyes," Dean demanded.

Sam shifted so his legs were splayed out on either side of me, with my head still in his lap as he sat against the car.

"I love you," I whispered.

I said it to both of them, both of them heard me, and Sam tightened his hold on me.

"Don't you dare die, not now. Not like this!"

 _I can't stop it_.

 _Don't let go, Scarlett._

Dean's hands were slicked with my blood, shaking slightly as he shot me a glare and pressed down harder on my abdomen. The shirt he was holding balled up against my slippery skin was soaked through with Deep red blood, something that was beginning to make me feel sick.

Dean tightened his hold on me.

I yelled out, gripping Sam's hands hard.

 _Make it stop, make the pain stop_.

Everything grew quiet then.

The crickets quit chirping, the stars dimmed, the music from the bar faded away.

The air thickened perceptibly, shook with intensity, practically danced before my eyes.

"Hello, boys."

That voice doesn't belong to Cas.

 _I'm dying_...

I coughed up a handful of blood, wiping it along the seam of my favorite jeans as if I'd never wear them again.

"Crowley, what the hell are you doin' here?," Dean growled.

Crowley came into view, his pert little hands lifting my quaking chin gently.

"Looks like you're in a spot of trouble, lass. Ready to take me up on my offer yet?," Crowley asked.

He was referring to the time he told me I'd make a fine queen of hell, a sentiment that had flattered me.

"Can't," I rasped out.

My jaw was clenched to try and contain the chattering of my teeth, my hands were practically wrapped around Sam to keep myself still.

Crowley pressed a cool palm to my forehead and the pain lessened immediately.

I took a deep shuddering breath and rolled out of Sam's arms onto the damp pavement that greeted me with open cracks and tiny pebbled hands.

"There we go, that should do it. She'll be better by tomorrow," Crowley said primly.

I thanked him with a whisper that he acknowledged with an affectionate nod in my direction.

I hadn't stopped bleeding, but the wound looked to be a surface wound, and my insides weren't on fire anymore.

"Why'd you do that?," Dean asked, his thighs covered in blood as he rested his fisted hands on top of them.

Sam moved towards me, his large hands reaching for me.

I held up a hand to tell him that I didn't want him to touch me just yet.

Not yet.

I was still reeling from what had just happened, so fast, in the blink of an eye.

His hazel eyes begged for me to let him help me up, so I did, but once I was barely standing I removed myself from his hold.

"If I need a favor in the future, now I'll know you'll assist me. Have a good evening," Crowley said as he disappeared.

Dean ushered me to my feet and tipped my head back so I could look into his eyes.

"Are you alright?," Dean asked as he too sucked in a deep breath.

I felt my lower lip quiver, felt the rush of sudden tears as they dripped from my wide eyes and fell across my flushed cheeks.

"I'm fine."


	6. Chapter 6

(Scarlett)

Dean was like a pimple on my ass; he wouldn't go away.

Every time I turned around, he was there, with those green eyes practically glued to me.

"It's been days, Scar."

"Days since what?," I asked drolly.

He frowned, following me into the kitchen with his hands tucked into his pockets.

"You've been avoiding Sam."

I grunted under my breath and began the coffee machine behind me.

"What do you want me to say it him?," I asked. Dean narrowed his eyes and threw his hands up.

"I don't know, anything? He's goin' out of his mind, worryin' about you."

With a dramatic, irritated sigh, I glared at him.

"Gee, Dean, there shouldn't be anything to worry about! He practically killed that guy in the bar, and I almost died in the process," I spat.

Dean took a step towards me, his green eyes heated.

"You blame Sammy?"

I tossed my mug onto the floor, stepping over the glass as I rounded on him.

"Are you _insane_? He could have walked away, Dean! He didn't _have_ to beat that guy to a bloody pulp. He should have _walked_ away!," I hissed between clenched teeth.

He took yet another step closer to me, his green eyes bloodshot.

"You mean like you're plannin' on doin'?"

I frowned.

"Yeah, you think I didn't see the bag packed by your bedroom door? I know you, and you're a _runner._ Always have been," Dean said scornfully.

I straightened at that, my eyes widening.

"Oh, is that so?"

He scoffed, his jaw clenching.

"Yeah, that is _so._ You stick around until the situation doesn't work for you, and then you tuck tail and hit the road!," He yelled, gesturing wildly with his hands.

It was humorous to me that he could say that, even after all we'd been through.

I chuckled at that, nodding my head.

"Really? Like I've tucked tail and ran the last four years? Like I tucked tail and ran when you needed me, every time, _always._ Like I ran when you fucking _died in my arms_ and came back months later as a demon? Or when you tried to kill me and Sammy in the aftermath of that cluster fuck?," I whispered as I stepped into his space.

We were so close I could feel the material of his shirt against my forearms. His nostrils flared as his eyes burned right down to the core of me.

"Like when you _cheated_ on me and then came home like it never happened? Don't act like you're any better than me, Dean. The runner here is _you._ I don't know why you care if I Leave anyways. You _threw me away_ ," I said with a shake of my head.

He didn't say a word as I left the kitchen, nearly walking right into Sam as I did so.

His hazel eyes were shining in the dim hallway lighting, but I just huffed a breath and shook my head as I snatched the bag off of my bedroom floor and slung it over my shoulder.

"Scarlett, wait!," Sam called after me.

I stopped for a second and threw my key onto the table.

"Have a good life, boys."

With a deep breath I opened the door and slammed it behind me, only pausing for a moment to look at the only home I'd had in a long, long time.

The tears were rushing to the surface, but I realized that if I didn't leave now then I never would.

I couldn't be a distraction for either Winchester anymore, and that was a fact.

What happened at the bar was only a testament to how fucked up everything between us had gotten, and I couldn't do it anymore.

The road was wet beneath my feet and I barely whispered Cas's name before he appeared before me.

"What is amiss? Where are you going?," Castiel asked me with a tilt of his head.

"With you, if you'll allow it."

His blue eyes were sad, deeply troubled, but he didn't say a word as I tried my best to stifle the sobs crawling up the back of my throat.

He ducked his head, glanced at the bunker behind me, and nodded his dark head.

Taking my hand in his, Castiel gave me everything I needed in that moment when he tucked me into his embrace and made my problems disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel's blue eyes were troubled as he watched me.

"You still have not disclosed to me why I needed to bring you...here," He said as he looked around Bobby Singer's house.

I ran my fingers along the spine of the book I was reading, one I'd seen Bobby read many times.

"I can't tell you."

Castiel sat down and removed his trench coat, tossing it across the cushion beside him as he loosened his tie. I kicked my shoes off and smiled at a picture still sitting on his desk.

It was of all of us; Dean, Sammy, Bobby, myself, and even Castiel was standing in the frame awkwardly.

"Does this have to do with Crowley?"

I stiffened at the mention of the name, one I wasn't too fond of at the moment.

"No."

Castiel's gaze turned steely.

"You're lying to me, Scarlett."

I shook my head and glanced at the clock.

"I am not. Do you have somewhere you need to be?," I asked nonchalantly.

Castiel sat back.

"I do not think I do, no."

My phone rang right on que, and I groaned when I saw his name scrolling across the screen.

"Hello?"

" _Hello, Poppet. Do we have company?"_

"Yes."

" _No matter. Are you ready to repay me for saving your life?"_

"Doesn't the nature of your _favor_ negate the terms of you saving my life?"

I heard Crowley chuckle.

" _You've left the Winchester's behind, lass. You're already halfway there. And just like I promised, I won't harm a hair on their pretty little heads."_

I scoffed and glanced at Castiel who was watching me intently.

"I'll see you soon."

"You're in cahoots with Crowley now? What is going on, Scarlett?"

I winced at the way he said my name.

"I'm saving their lives, Cas. Crowley saved my life and he's calling in a favor," I spat.

Castiel's eyes narrowed.

"You mean he's _forcing_ in a favor. He's blackmailing you into helping him. Did you even leave the Winchester's of your own accord, Scarlett?," Castiel asked me astutely.

I tossed the book onto the desk and stood.

"Don't ask me questions I can't answer, Cas. Thank you for bringing me here, but for your own safety, I need you to go."

He shook his head, but I cupped his cheeks in my hands and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Castiel, I can't tell you."

He swore and I felt the telltale twinge of the shifting air as Castiel prepared to teleport us somewhere.

"Sorry, baby. Not today."

My palm slammed against the wall behind us and we were both engulfed in bright white light as Castiel disappeared. Not more than five seconds after he was gone Crowley disappeared.

"Very clever, lass."

I swore and turned to glare at him.

"Was it really necessary to call me? I know you knew he was with me."  
Crowley tsked and shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"I'm an impatient man, Scarlett."

I snorted and ripped open my duffel, shoving aside the minimal amount of clothing I'd packed to reveal the spell book hidden beneath it.

I'd known Dean would see the bag by my bedroom door, but I'd also known he'd be so pissed he wouldn't bother to check what was in it. Ripping into him wasn't my ideal version of a goodbye, but it hadn't been more than twenty-four hours after Crowley had saved me that he'd come calling in his favor.

Crowley was watching me, his dark eyes somber.

"They'll forgive you, lass. Moose happens to love you quite a bit."

"Yeah, I love him too. Too bad he'll never know it," I said as I slammed the spell book onto Bobby's desk.

Crowley opened it and ran his fingers along the worn pages.

"Where was this beauty hiding?"

"In the bunker. Men of Letter's confiscated it years ago. You really think this will stop the darkness?," I asked.

He glanced at me and nodded.

"Rowena needs this, and _you._ Sorry, poppet. You're going to have to take one for the team."

His words didn't make me feel better; in fact they only made the heaviness I'd felt in my chest the last few days worse.

But I knew that he was right.

When he'd popped into my room days ago telling me it was time for him to cash in his favor, I'd been all too happy to deny him. Until he explained his plan, and the reasoning behind it. I'd known the second he finished his explanation that night that I was going to do it, but that the terms wouldn't be ideal. There was no way neither Dean nor Sam would ever let me go through with Crowley's plan. It was still too early in the game, and with both of them flirting with the idea of releasing Lucifer...they were distracted enough as it was.

Plus, Crowley had reminded me of the fact that whoever took on his task more than likely wouldn't survive Amara herself.

Hello, the obvious choice was to do as he asked.

That thought had sobered me up real quick of course, knowing full well that doing what I was about to do would eventually kill me.

Crowley clapped his hands together and nodded towards the book.

"Let's get down to business, love."

I hated his cheery tone of voice and took his hand as he tucked the book under his arm, transporting us to some abandoned warehouse where Rowena was waiting with a smirk on her face.

"Hello, love. Nice to see you again," She said.

I snorted.

"Fuck off. Let's do this," I said as I stripped myself of my jacket.

Rowena clapped her hands together gleefully and I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me Crowley, what do you get out of this?"

His eyebrows quirked.

"Me? Nothing, really. Apart from doing my part to help eliminate the darkness, that is. Dean will do what he thinks is best, Scarlett. You know that. If I keep you out of sight, and out of mind, Amara won't know _who_ she's bound to. It buys us some time," He said as he glanced at his watch.

His phone began to ring.

"Look at that, your sweethearts are calling me as we speak."

He pinned with me a look that was unreadable.

"Scarlett, I am sorry. For the way you had to end things with them, but we both know they never would have let you go through with this had they known the truth."

He was right of course, but the decision still weighed on me more than he could fathom.

"I know, Crowley. What about the first blade?"

He frowned.

"We don't need it anymore. We need someone to take the mark to bind Amara so we can figure out a solution. That person is you."

Rowena watched her son leave before she turned to face me, pulling my forearm out to her.

"How is this going to work if Dean doesn't give me the mark himself?"

She shook her head, still smiling.

"Don't be like Fergus and underestimate magic, dearie. It'll work."

Her words didn't do a damn thing to calm me, but instead of arguing, I sat still as she began to chant something only Sammy would understand in my direction. My initial thought was that the pain wasn't too bad, until she wrapped her hand around my forearm and it felt like my _insides_ were melting.

I ended up half out of the chair as she continued to chant, with wild orange light flooding the room. All of my thoughts left my head as the darkness of the mark flooded my system and began to eat away at anything and everything good.

"There's a good girl. Don't worry, the burning will stop momentarily," Rowena murmured encouragingly.

I tucked my arm into my chest and looked at the fresh mark still glowing against my skin.

 _So this is it?_

Rowena's gaze was still on me, her eyes slight wide as she stared at something above my head.

"What is it?"

She gestured with her hands, trying to find the words.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before. Watching your aura become entirely encompassed by the darkness, drowning all the good inside of you. It's marvelous, really."

Her words did little comfort me, but I suppose the idea that Dean was free of the darkness completely made up for that fact.

 _He's finally free._

 _He can be with Sam._

 _They can stick together._

That thought had me smiling, and Rowena noticed it.

"Do you want me to get you back to the Singer residence?"

"What about Amara? Won't she be able to find me if I'm top side?," I wondered.

Rowena smiled that mischievous smile that always made my skin crawl.

What did I tell you about underestimating magic?"

(Sam)

Dean was in the middle of calling Crowley when he lurched forward in his chair, his phone falling to the floor and sliding across the tile.

"Dean? What is it?," I asked, coming to stand at his side.

He huffed out a breath and shook his head, his face pinched in agony.

"Hello, boys. What's the matter, Dean? You look...a little under the weather," Crowley remarked.

My eyes narrowed as Crowley watched Dean with a satisfied expression on his face.

"What the hell did you do?," I hissed.

Dean stopped groaning and slowly sat up in his chair, rubbing at his forearm.

"Everything seems to be going precisely as planned, moose. No need to fret."

I frowned, glancing from Crowley to Dean.

"The mark, the darkness...it's gone. I don't feel her anymore," Dean whispered.

Crowley's smile grew wider.

"Perfect."

Dean shot out of the chair like a rocket, grabbing Crowley by the lapel of his suit coat.

"What did you _do?!,"_ Dean demanded.

Crowley held his hands out in front of him, pushing Dean off and straightening his jacket.

"Easy on the threads, squirrel. This suit is new. And to answer your question, I enlisted the...assistance of a friend to help us along in our attempt to eliminate Amara."

I scoffed.

"What the hell does that mean?," I asked.

Crowley hesitated.

"I called in a favor. You're welcome, by the way. The mark is gone, and now we can focus on finding a solution to our problem."

I knew something wasn't right though, not by a long shot. For one thing, Scarlett was still gone and we had no idea what had happened to her. It was like she'd fallen off the face of the earth.

Before I could grill Crowley, the room shook slightly and Castiel landed at my feet, panting as if he'd run a marathon.

"Scarlett- she's-," He stopped, still breathing hard, scrambling to his feet.

When he turned to see Crowley, he frowned and wrapped a hand around his throat, tossing him across the room like a bag of bricks.

"What have you done to Scarlett?!," Castiel demanded.

I looked between the two of them and Dean swore.

"Cas, wait! Crowley, what the hell is he talkin' about?," Dean asked.

Crowley once again straightened his suit, stopping only to wipe a small drop of blood away from his mouth.

"I did what needed to be done. _Scarlett_ did what needed to be done!," He spat.

Dean looked down at his arm and then back at Crowley.

"She didn't!"

"She damn well _did._ She took one for the team, Dean. She bought us some time!"

Dean swore and ran a hand through his hair.

"When did she agree to do this? Huh? Was this the _favor_ you were talking about at the bar?!," Dean shouted.

Suddenly it all made sense.

"She was never going to leave us, was she?," Dean whispered.

His green eyes were so bright, it was hard to look at him.

But I needed to know the answer.

It mattered so much to me, that I was ready to rip Crowley apart myself.

"No, damn it! It took a lot of convincing and maybe a little blackmail, but Scarlett finally saw reason. I came to her the very next morning after your little bar room brawl," Crowley admitted.

Dean slammed his fist down onto the table behind him and shook his head.

"Where is she?"

"She's safe, and she's warded. No one will find her, not even Amara."

"How the hell did you pull that one off?," I asked.

Crowley looked a little sheepish.

"I may have had her steal a spell book I knew Rowena could use to transfer the mark to her, and hide her whereabouts. It's the only way! We needed a buffer, something to confuse Amara. If she doesn't know who she's bound to, it can buy us the time we need to defeat her," Crowley said.

I choked on a laugh, shaking my head.

"I can't believe she did this," I said.

 _She won't ever be the same._

"She told me not to tell you two," Castiel admitted.

We both shot him a glare.

"Why?"

"She expressed her love for the both of you. She did not want you to worry."

"Of course not," I said.

Crowley shrugged.

"What now?"

"Bring her home, Crowley."


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlett)

Rowena kindly explained to me that the mark, given the right amount of time, would slowly eat away at my soul.

I looked at her like she was wasting her time, because she was.

I'd been with Dean from start to finish, and this damn mark on my skin was literally the end of the wearer.

I remembered.

Just as she was about to transport us back to Singer's, Castiel dropped in like a stone on the water. If looks could kill, Rowena and I'd both be dead.

"Scarlett, you'll be leaving with me."

I stood, moving away from him.

"Not today, baby."

He followed me with his bright blue eyes and I could feel the power of the mark beginning to swallow me whole.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Like dropping ink into a glass of water. The mark is eating away at her, quicker than it did with Dean," Rowena commented.

Castiel exploded with light as he sent her reeling, falling heels over head as she flew across the room.

"Cas! It was my choice to take the mark!," I said.

He stalked towards me, wrapping a strong hand around my arm.

I didn't have time to argue before we were stumbling into the bunker.

"Damn it, Cas! This ain't your fight!," I cried out, pushing away from him.

I was _livid_.

In fact, the perpetual anger I'd felt since the night before had only built and built until all I wanted to do was hurt anyone.

His eyes were still glowing with power when he pressed his fingers against my forehead.

"You can't heal me! Stop!," I said as I wrenched his hand away from my forehead.

He was panting from the exertion and I dropped his hand.

"This isn't the way I wanted this to happen," I admitted.

Cas's shoulders fell as if he couldn't stand the weight on them. A small drop of blood trickled from his nose and I caught it on the tip of my finger.

"There's no other way."

I scoffed and ran a hand through my hair, shrugging.

"You could have left me alone! I'd already made my choice! I'd already _left_!," I screamed.

He took a step back from me and I realized that the anger I was feeling was almost palpable between us.

"Scarlett, this isn't- you are not well. The mark is too strong for you."

I turned away from him because I didn't want him to see my face when I realized that he was right.

"It's too late now-"

"It's never too late-"

"It's _always_ too late!," I argued.

Castiel stopped speaking altogether when a shadow filled the doorway. I turned to see Dean standing behind us, watching us.

I didn't bother to say anything more to Cas as I snatched the whiskey bottle Dean favored from the table top.

"Go ahead, Dean. Let it out. But keep a few feet between us, alright? I'm feeling pretty volatile and I don't want to hurt you," I said as I sipped From a glass.

His green eyes were wet. They landed on the mark now burning red against my skin.

"You took that from me without my permission."

"I did you a favor."

"I didn't want anyone else to bear that mark, damn it! It was mine to worry about!"

I scoffed as I rolled my shoulders. I was being baited like a fish on a hook, but I didn't really care. That little voice inside of my head that played the part of conscience?

Well the mark silenced it completely.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. How delightfully noble of you to claim the mark as your own. Then again you've never really been one for sharing, have you?," I asked as I blinked at him over the rim of my glass.

His green eyes narrowed furiously as he stepped towards me.

"Dean, I wouldn't. The mark is too strong for her. She can't control herself," Castiel said.

I tipped my head back and laughed.

Really laughed.

"You two always have been my most favorite of companions. Always defending one another, always helping one another. I'd say your amount of devotion to each other is almost...admirable. Yet, and I do mean this literally, what about _me_?"

Castiel and Dean glanced at each other before Dean cleared his throat.

"What do you mean?"

I felt absolutely tickled at the feigned ignorance Dean displayed as he stepped in my direction.

The mark was practically sizzling against my skin, tearing away at the flesh of my arm like a brand from Satan himself.

 _Wrong deity_.

"You always were one for brutal honesty, so why not deliver? Were you thinking about me when you took that delightful little tramp to your bed?," I asked.

Something inside of me was blinking like a yellow light screaming _caution_!

Yet I didn't proceed with caution.

"You told me you forgave me," he hissed.

His green eyes were alight with something akin to pain, yet I ignored this. I wasn't sure what was happening as he glared at me, but it felt like I was being reborn.

"Much like you, I lied. You should feel honored, proud even! After all I did learn from the best," I sneered as I raised the glass to my lips.

Castiel opened his mouth but I stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Perhaps you need me to remind you of the time you left me in the hands of a werewolf while you tried desperately to save your dearest brother?," I asked casually.

Swirling the amber liquid around in my glass I only smiled when Dean's mouth fell open.

"Or the time you slipped into my bedroom and touched me with hands that were nothing short of demonic? You do remember that, don't you...Sammy?" I asked, looking over Dean's shoulder as Sam stepped into the room.

His large frame filled the doorway and I thought he looked absolutely delicious.

"This is getting us nowhere! Scarlett, please-"

Sending Castiel flying with nothing but a flick of my wrist I stepped closer to Dean.

"You may think this mark belongs to you, but I beg to differ. It belongs to Amara, and right now...it belongs to _**me**_."

(Dean)

 _Scarlett_.

My head was telling me it was her, but the tilt of her head and the way her eyes were darkening, literally blackening, almost made me think she was possessed.

Yet she wasn't.

Her stance was rigid, ready to fight at any moment, and with that mark on her arm she would no doubt win.

"This ain't you, darlin'."

She giggled like a sexy little schoolgirl and swayed her hips as she closed the distance between us.

Cupping my chin in her hands, she tsked.

Her eyes looked like they were drowning in blood they were so red, and her irises had grown large enough to engulf the light color of her gaze.

"You silly, _silly_ , man. You don't know _me_. You know the way I sound when I'm climaxing. You know the way my chest heaves when you're buried inside of me, and you know the way my tears taste. But you don't know _me_ anymore," She spat.

The flames on the candles in the room flickered to life, raising high above the wicks of the candles they lit.

"Somethin' ain't right with this," I muttered. Castiel clambered to his feet as he faced us.

"She's tainted with dark magic! Whatever Rowena did, whatever spell she used to give Scarlett the mark, that magic is changing her. I don't know if we'll be able to stop it in time!," Castiel said as he looked from me to Sam.

Scarlett's maniacal laughter filled the room.

"None of you have bothered to ask me how I'm feeling. Do you want to know?," She asked as a beguiling smirk lifted her lips.

"I _like_ the darkness. It makes me feel more alive than I've ever felt, and you know what?"

She ripped herself away from my grip and rubbed her palms together.

"I want to _keep_ it!"

She clapped her hands together and disappeared altogether, leaving nothing behind but the scent of jasmine and burnt flesh.

"What the hell just happened?," I yelled.

Castiel bowed his head as he looked at us.

"Rowena has cursed Scarlett. Instead of hiding her from Amara, she's used the mark to lure the darkness to her. Like a beacon, or a magnet. No doubt about it, Dean. If we don't get Rowena to fix what she's done...the darkness will come."


	9. Chapter 9

(Sam)

To say that Scarlett's words had hurt me was an understatement but I knew she wasn't in her right mind. It angered Dean that she bore the mark only because in his righteousness he truly believed he _deserved_ the mark. Like some kind of twisted badge of honor.

It'd been so long since I'd tasted Scarlett that my body literally ached at the thought of her; all of my nerve endings came to life at one moment, inching together until they practically vibrated.

Her name made my heart clench in a way I thought lost to me.

Even that scent she left behind, like sweet berries and jasmine, it lingered in the air around the bunker.

I needed her and she was all but lost to me.

Selfishly I felt better knowing she did not leave out of her own accord, and even now, I still wanted her here. Blackened soul or pure as the driven snow, Scarlett was my person.

She was my fucking person.

Rolling over in my bed, I faced the wall. Her smile mocked me from a myriad of photos taped to said wall, all wide eyes and sparkling laughter.

I wanted her to come home, to stay, to _love me as I loved her._

Yet her words had been true earlier; had Dean ever stopped to think of her? Isn't that why they were estranged, romantically?

Her heart was so big even she didn't realize the capacity she held for loving others. She took on the fucking darkness in an effort to help us, to ease the war, to save us.

She would have left behind everything she loved, knew, held dear to her if it meant she'd saved us.

Dean was so angry with himself for the newest turn of events involving Scarlett that he'd practically swallowed an entire barrel of whiskey to forget.

Castiel had only sat beside him in their comradery, silent and astute in his observations of Dean.

Me?

If clambered back to my room, my mind reeling, my heart aching.

We had no idea where Scarlett was and judging by the silence and lack of soft rock and roll music, Dean and Castiel had retired also.

The bunker was radio silent much like I yearned for my mind to be.

The only light in my room belonged to the moon, and it made an ethereal glow surround me.

The blankets lay around my hips, rustled and tucked beneath my knees.

As my eyes were closing, as the silence slowly seeped into the air, my bedroom door slowly opened. I pulled my gun from beneath my pillow, aiming at it at the dark figure entering my domain. It wasn't until I smelled that familiar scent in the air that I knew it was Scarlett.

Even though I didn't want it to, my heart slammed in my chest like a jackhammer.

"Easy, Sam."

Her voice wasn't anywhere near the dark and husky tone it had been earlier, and i slowly sat up in bed as she neared me.

She was wearing a sundress that barely covered a damn thing, and the sight had me reeling.

Her honeyed skin was on display, and her curves were practically begging for my attention.

Her light eyes found mine in the darkness and for the moment it was just her and I in the world.

"What are you doing here?"

She climbed onto my bed like she'd been doing it for years.

"I needed to see you," She whispered raggedly as she neared me.

As she came into the moonlight I saw that her eyes were perfectly normal, shining with an affection I'd _craved._

She cupped my cheeks and pressed her mouth to mine. Her cheeks were damp with tears as she silently cried against my mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy. Tell me you forgive me, that you still want me," She whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat as her chest heaved and I nodded fervently against her mouth.

"Always," I said as I kissed her back.

Her tongue swept into my mouth, licked me sweetly, tasted me.

Her tiny hands wove into the thick strands of my hair as she straddled my hips, her tense thighs rubbing against mine.

My hands found her waist, anchoring her to me as if I couldn't help myself.

 _I couldn't._

I couldn't let her leave me, not now and not again.

"Don't go," I heard myself whisper as she sighed into my skin.

She shook her head adamantly, whimpering against my lips.

"I didn't want to leave you earlier but I was _called_ somewhere else."

Her hands slid down my bare chest and it was like taking a hot poker to my skin. Her nails scratched over my nipples and I hissed. She rubbed her pussy against my hard dick which was still buried beneath the sheets.

"I missed you," she admitted as she pulled back to look at me.

Her gaze was nothing short of desperate as she still cried. Her wide pixie eyes were fixed on me, intent on making me understand what she couldn't say.

 _I love you._

 _I need you._

 _I've always needed you._

"I know," I whispered, taking her lips captive again as she leaned into me with all she had. My fingers slid against her smooth skin of her thighs, lifting that yellow dress that made her skin glow. She gasped as my nails traced the lines of her panties.

I didn't stop there, no I lifted the dress up her tight abdomen, pulling it over her head. Her long her cascaded down her back as she arched slightly so I could remove the material easier.

She ran a hand along the ridge of my sternum, past my belly button, right to the edge of the sheet. She lifted slightly, pulling the material away from both of us as she settled again on the v of my thighs.

"I need you to touch me, I need you to make it okay," she murmured as she sucked my bottom lip between her teeth.

I nodded, tugging on her hair to tilt her head back so I could taste the skin below her ear, at the base of her throat. She tasted like sweet sweat and sugar and I _craved_ her. Like nothing else I'd ever tasted she called to me.

 _She's a siren._

Her fingers closed around my hard cock and I groaned out an indecipherable sound, something that made no sense. She responded in kind, kissing me with all she had.

I slipped a hand beneath her panties, pushing them to the side so I could feel those soft petals between her thighs. Her scent filled the air between us and she tossed her head back when I circled her clit.

"Yes, Sammy, _yes."_

She was panting my name, licking her lips, fisting my cock as she stroked me. Her little hand was creating magic against my skin, drawing me further into the _thing_ that was Scarlett.

She gasped as her pussy clenched around my fingers and she slanted her mouth over mine, gasping and moaning into my mouth as she came all over my hand.

With a growl that wasn't anywhere near normal I yanked her body onto mine, rolling her over as I slipped between her thighs. She was a spell, she was gravity, she was the whole damned _world._

She wrapped her thighs around my waist, begging me, touching me, ending me.

She consumed me, body and mind, she ate me alive.

My soul recognized hers as she guided my hard cock into her tight channel.

The pleasure was more than I could stand, so I closed my eyes and kissed her deeply. So deep I could taste her breaths as they left her lungs, as they formed my name on her lips, as they fueled the fire between us.

Her skin was slick from our loving as we moved together. Like a wave on the ocean, a breeze in the sky, the tires on baby. She arched into me like she couldn't bear the thought of being separated, and frankly, neither could I.

As if reading my mind she sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. She kissed me as if she's never get another chance. As if I was her one and her only.

"Tell me you forgive me," she begged as she cupped my face once more.

My heart and my mind were in tandem with one another as they screamed _yes._

"I'll always forgive you," I whispered honestly. She moaned then, wrapping her thighs tighter around me as her wet, soft, body made me feel right at home.

She stiffened in my arms, murmuring something I couldn't hear, something I couldn't understand as she clenched around my cock. Her orgasm was so intense that I watched as goosebumps rose across her soft skin. Her eyes were hazy as she looked up at me, her fingers buried in my hair. She was shaking slightly as she sucked in a deep breath.

The look on her face was all I needed to see to spark my own orgasm, something so powerful it felt like a tidal wave coursing through me. Like an electric current, a spark, the explosion of a firework.

"I love you, I love you," she murmured as she kissed me fervently. Her hands pressed her to me, and her strength didn't surprise me- I could see the mark practically black against her skin. It stuck out like a tattoo, drawing my eyes to it as she fell back into sheets beneath her.

Her breathing hadn't returned to normal and she hissed a startling sound between her teeth as she suddenly sat up.

"Do you love me?," She whispered.

Her fair fell over her shoulders like a satiny curtain, her eyes were still wet and red from crying. Her body was so perfect in the waning moonlight and I couldn't stop myself from telling her the truth.

"Yes."

She gasped as she hurriedly crawled away from me, her feet making no sound as she hit the floor.

"I can't-I can't stay. The magic-"

She fell forward, her hands pressed against her forehead as she cried out in agony.

"Scarlett! What wrong?," I asked as I rushed to her.

She shook her head, and much like they had earlier, her eyes filled with blood as she glared at me from beneath her hair. Her pretty eyes were black as coal and I desperately tried to reign in her darkness.

"Don't leave me, Scarlett. Stay here with me. Be with _me,"_ I begged.

She shook her head as if to clear it and gasped again.

"Sammy...I-I _am_ with you. I can't risk- _hurting you._ I have to go until we can end the darkness," She whispered as she plastered herself against the wall behind her.

" _Get away from me,"_ she growled as her whole body stiffened.

I knew that it wouldn't help me, not having her so near and not being able to touch her- but I called out to Dean anyways.

He came bursting through the door, gun in hand.

"Jesus, what the hell! Sammy, what's going on?"

Scarlett threw her head back as she choked on what looked like...blood.

Inky red fluid that was so dark it was almost black leaked from her nose as she huffed out a breath.

"Call Crowley. Bring me the magical handcuffs," Dean said softly. I slid my jeans on as fast I could, pressing my phone to my ear as I went to grab the handcuffs Dean wanted.

" _What's the matter, moose?"_

"Your mother cursed Scarlett, Crowley. Get your mother here and make sure she has her spell book with her. If she doesn't reverse the spell, I'll end her myself."

" _I should have known it was too simple a task for her. Expect us shortly."_

Relieved that Crowley wasn't fighting me, I threw my phone onto the table as I wrapped the handcuffs Dean wanted on my grip.

I was running as fast as my feet would carry me, anguish rushing my system into overdrive.

 _What if she died?_

 _What if we never got her back?_

"Wrap them around her, quick!"

Dean's voice was loud as Scarlett struggled against whatever dark magic was torturing her.

The manacles made a loud noise as they clicked closed around her wrists.

She hissed at me as I pulled her towards me.

"Scarlett, let's get you dressed."

She only nodded, and I could tell she was fighting like hell against the magic.

"Don't let me get free," She whispered. Her eyes were once again light and familiar as she looked at me shamefully beneath her hair. Pushing it out of her face, Dean kissed her forehead.

"Relax. We're here. We'll figure this out."

She relaxed against me, her head falling onto my bare shoulder. Dean looked between us and gestured to the bedroom door.

"Crowley coming?"

"He'll be here soon."

Dean nodded and awkwardly left us alone, cuddled in the dark like we hadn't just changed everything between us forever.

" _I love you,"_ I told her. Silence met my ears as I looked down and realized she was out cold, blood oozing from between her lips and dripping from her nose.


	10. Chapter 10

(Dean)

Scarlett was screaming again.

Her agony tore right through me.

Sam was practically chewing through his bottom lip as we heard Castiel murmuring to Scarlett.

I could hear him encouraging her to stay strong, but she was far past help. It'd been three days since Rowena had dropped a truth bomb about Scarlett's curse, and it wasn't good. There wasn't anything anyone could do; she was doomed.

Sam slammed his glass down onto the table when Scarlett screamed bloody murder.

"Is this how it ends? Huh? We just let her _die_ in the dungeon?," Sam demanded.

I tossed my glass aside and stood, my hands on my hips.

"What would you have me do, Sam? _What?_ Do you think I want this for her? I love that woman down there, same as you!," I yelled.

Scarlett was crying, her pain as palpable as the tension rising between Sam and I.

I hated the look on Sam's face, but it couldn't be avoided.

He scoffed, shaking his head at me as he dropped his hands onto his own hips.

"No, _not_ like me! I didn't toss her aside, Dean. I stayed, I stayed every time she needed me!"

Sam was right, and I couldn't deny that. He was fucking right, and that killed me almost as much as the screaming coming from the dungeon.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Sam's nostrils flared and he shook his head gruffly.

"I ain't gonna let you have her again, Dean. I'm going to see if Castiel's made any progress. She needs me," Sam spat as he left me by myself.

I watched as he went, wondering for the millionth time, if there were any favors I could call in. Rowena's plan had been a damn good one, and there was nothing we could do to reverse it. Not yet.

Her plan, her diabolical plan to appease Amara had cost Scarlett her life. The only consolation that Crowley had been able to give us, was that she would be well taken care of _after._

 _After she fucking died._

Rowena knew what she was doing when she put that mark on her arm. Her whole plan had been to finally undo the Winchester's in the way she'd never gotten Crowley to undo us. She took away the _one_ thing we both loved, and she'd even been smart enough to convince Scarlett it was her idea.

Scarlett was going to die, and she was going to become a demon.

Rowena had won.

"Dean!"

I startled at the sound of Sam's desperate voice, rushing across the floor as fast as my heavy soled boots would allow. The dungeon came into view faster than I'd have honestly liked, and the sight of Scarlett made my fucking stomach turn.

Castiel had his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up; most of the skin bared to me was covered in Scarlett's blood.

She had her head tossed back and the color of skin was near an ashy gray color. Castiel looked at me with those sad fucking puppy dog eyes and I knew what was coming.

"No," I breathed as I neared her.

Her chest was barely moving, and when I saw what Castiel had been trying to do, when I saw the skin on her arm flayed open like the flat side of a flour tortilla, I covered my mouth with my hand.

Sam was on his knees beside her, his hands pushing the hair away from her beautiful face.

Her arms and legs were bound to the very chair I'd been bound to, and the irony of the situation was not lost on me.

"Dean, she's...," Sam didn't say another word, he couldn't.

 _Her lips were moving._

I kneeled on the other side of her, brushing hair away from her mouth, leaning closer so I could hear what she was whispering.

" _I love you, I love you,"_ her breathy voice repeated.

Sam huffed out a breath, tears in his eyes, as Castiel came to stand beside me.

"I cannot remove the mark, Dean. She told me to keep going- but I- I could not," He admitted as he hung his head shamefully.

"Heal her."

Castiel put his fingers to her head, and it made the surface wounds disappear, but she was still ashen and clammy.

Her breathing slowed and Castiel's eyes widened in alarm.

"She isn't healing internally."

I shook my head.

"Fix her, Cas."

"Dean, you misunderstand me. I can't heal her, the poison has eaten her away inside. There is nothing left for me to do," Castiel said.

I choked out a breath, shaking my head.

"No. _No!,"_ Sam screamed.

He hurriedly untied her, draping her over his lap as he scooted through a pool of her own blood to hold her tightly against his chest. I wanted to hold her myself, I wanted to snatch her out of his grip and feel that soft skin one more time, but she wasn't mine anymore.

 _God, save her._

I kneeled beside Sammy as he cradled her face with his large hand, running his thumb across her lips.

She blinked, her eyes dark and bloodshot again as she eyed us.

"Love...you," She whispered shakily.

That fucking black ooze that had spilled from every orifice of her body began to drip from between her lips again and I knew then and there that she wouldn't be leaving this room.

 _Not alive._

Castiel turned his back to us as I took one of her hands into mine and kissed the back of it.

"I'm sorry, Scar. For everything," I whispered.

Her hold on me tightened slightly, letting me know that she heard me.

Sam buried his face into her neck as she began to shake violently, her lungs gasping for air.

Her hold on me went limp entirely, and that black ooze was now sprayed all over the front of Sam's shirt.

I didn't even realize I was crying until Sam pulled back slightly and realized that she wasn't breathing at all.

"Dean, she's gone."

I pressed two fingers to her pulse point.

 _She's dead._

 _Scarlett's dead._

"She can't be dead, Dean. I _need_ her!," Sam screamed as he laid her out on the floor and began chest compressions.

I tried to tell him that it was of no use, that her body was _tired_ and we shoould let her be. He was crying and I wasn't sure I've ever seen Sammy cry like that, not since he was a little boy-

"Might I suggest we leave her be, and wait for the inevitable?"

Crowley's voice didn't surprise me, but the relief I felt knowing she'd come back at least _alive_ only proved to show how selfish I was.

Sam refused to let go of her, and only because I wanted to cry where no one could see me, I left him alone with her while I trekked back to my room.

Where I closed the door and slammed my fists against it until they were bloody.

 _Where I cried into my pillow until the very scent of Scarlett evaporated from the air was then replaced by the salty smell of my tears._

Where I finally realized it was time to let her go, because she wasn't _mine_ to cry over.

She was Sammy's, and maybe, she always had been.


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlett)

My eyes snapped open, revealing absolute darkness.

As I began to wiggle my limbs the first thing I noticed was that all of my pain was gone. No more heartache, no more agonizing pain. No more blood oozing from places it shouldn't, and that awful feeling of my insides burning and turning to ash?

Yeah, that was gone too.

In fact I felt better than I had in months as I slowly stood, from what looked like my bed, and smiled.

I could see everything crystal clear even though it was dark, so I could see the form of Sammy sleeping in a chair by my door. His long frame looked absolutely delectable and I wanted nothing more than to taste that perfect golden skin. I noticed I was clean, and that all of the blood Castiel had drawn from me earlier was gone. Maybe Sammy gave me a bath, which sounded so sexy my pussy clenched.

I almost squealed with glee when my bare feet hit the floor and Sammy didn't awaken. Sure he was sexy but I didn't think he'd want me now...I was a demon.

I liked it.

As I stepped past him and silently slipped through my bedroom door, I realized I was wearing nothing more than a bra and panties...not that I cared. Both Winchester men and seen my goodies and I wasn't ashamed of my body anymore.

I felt amazing as I stepped into the kitchen in search of some good old fashioned whiskey. I opened the freezer in search of my own stash, sighing with relief when I found it. Pressing the cold bottle to my lips I swallowed as much as I could, closing the freezer door silently. I leaned over the counter, turning on the radio to a low volume as I smiled to myself again.

This was _fabulous_!

 _I felt wonderful, light, free._

As I searched the cupboards for something to eat, even thought I was one hundred percent sure I didn't need food, I heard the rustle of denim behind me. I turned, bottle pressed to my mouth, and smiled at Dean, who was watching me with worried eyes.

 _Damn, he's sexy._

I shook the bottle in his direction.

"You're gonna give that pretty face wrinkles, Dean-o. Stop frowning! I feel loads better," I said as I set the bottle down and bit into a cookie. I moaned when the chocolate melted on my tongue, rolling my eyes at the intense flavor.

"Scarlett..."

"No! Oh no, Dean Winchester. I know that tone, and I really don't want to hear it."

He frowned and those sexy lips pursed together in a way that had me breathing heavier.

"Quit it," I snapped.

His gaze snapped to mine and I rounded the island, smirking in his direction. His eyes followed every curve of my body. I briefly remembered this being one of his absolute favorite bra and panty sets. I knew Sammy wouldn't want me, he was good, but Dean? Well, he'd been the one to teach me how to be oh-so- _bad_...

"Scarlett, what are you doing?"

I ran a fingertip along the line of his jaw, noting how his teeth clenched.

"Mm, Dean, you're perfectly aware of the effect you have on me. On this body," I said gesturing to myself. He frowned and began to speak but I stopped him.

"I can see it in your eyes, you want to touch me. You want to _taste_ me," I whispered as I ran a finger over his mouth.

His green eyes darkened as he shook his head.

"No-"

I giggled as I slipped my bra from my shoulders and dropped it to the floor at his feet.

He clenched his eyes closed before he shook his head roughly and glared at me.

My hands slid beneath his t-shirt to touch that soft, dewy skin of his.

He hissed behind his teeth and wrapped his fingers around my wrist.

"No," he growled.

I frowned, pouting as I withdrew my hand from his nasty grip.

"No matter, if it ain't you it'll be someone else," I said with a shrug.

I picked up my bra from the floor and swung it around on one finger as I smiled.

"Come on, Dean. You used to love to fuck me, remember? Oh, I remember. I remember how perfectly your cock fit inside me," I whispered

His green eyes hadn't left the sight of my tits since my bra came off, and I smiled when he reached out one hand to cup my breast.

He huffed out a breath when I stepped forward and sucked his bottom lip between my teeth.

"You still taste _so_ good," I whispered.

He groaned low in his throat before he wrapped his hands in my hair and crushed me to his chest. His mouth opened over mine and the glee I felt inside knowing that I could touch him, fuck him, _taste_ him was overwhelming. His hard body felt so good, and when he slipped a hand down the front of my panties and roughly rubbed my clit I keened his name in his ear.

"God, you feel fucking amazing," he growled into my ear.

I responded in kind by dropping the bra I was holding and palming his erection through his jeans. His hard dick was thick and throbbing through the threadbare denim, just like I remembered.

Smiling at him as I wrenched our lips apart, I slid to my knees before him, pressing my open mouth over the ridge of his erection.

He threw his head back and groaned my name, his hands once again buried my hair.

His reactions, the sound of his gruff voice moaning my name, it was like heroine. It lit my whole world on fire and made my pussy so wet I could feel the dampness between my thighs.

"Do you want me to taste you, Dean?"

He nodded.

"Do you want me to swallow you whole? To make you come?"

He nodded again and I yanked his pants down past his thighs.

"Say it, tell me what you want."

His eyes snapped open and he stepped away from me completely, his green eyes furious all of a sudden. I sucked my finger into my mouth and watched as he struggled to pull his pants up.

"You're good, I'll give you that. You're damn good," he spat as he buttoned his jeans.

"Why Dean, whatever do you mean?"

His gaze was ice cold as it roamed over the naked planes of my flesh.

"You ain't mine to touch, and you damn well know it. You're Sammy's," He said angrily. I pointed my finger into the air and stood,

" _Wrong_! I belong to no one anymore," I said with a grin. Dean looked like he still wanted to eat me so I cupped my own tits and winked at him.

"Don't you want to taste me one last time, baby?"

His face fell and I knew in that instant that he still loved the old Scarlett, the human one.

"She still loved you too, you know. The old me," I said easily. His head snapped up and he ran a hand through his sandy hair, sending it askew.

"Why you doin' this, huh? I remember being a demon, Scarlett. I know you can choose to shut the hell up," He hissed.

I tilted my head to the side to better appraise him.

"You're right...but I don't want to. The old Scarlett, well I've still got all those memories. She loved you with her whole heart! Even died thinking that very thing...she loved Sammy too. He was her knight in sun-bleached-plaid. But you, Dean Winchester...you were her Noah Calhoun."

He frowned like he didn't recognize the name and I shrugged, tugging on the ends of his shirt as I neared him.

"You taste just like she remembers; like sweet whiskey and mint. It's intoxicating," I said as I licked the underside of his chin. He snapped his head away from me, but I could see the delightful indecision in his eyes.

"Try not to hate the Scarlett you loved, Dean-o. She wouldn't have hurt you."

He watched me with those astute eyes of his.

"But you would?"

I smiled sadistically before I slammed his head into the fridge, watching as he fell to the ground in a heap, unconscious.

Stepping over him, I turned the kitchen light off and headed for the front gdoor.

 _"I don't love anyone the way she did."_


	12. Chapter 12

(Sam)

"What the hell do you mean, she tried to _seduce_ you?," I spat.

Dean hung his head and gestured to the kitchen, where his dignity still rested.

"She wasn't herself, Sam. You knew this would happen. You knew she wasn't going to be the same."

I snorted, slamming a bible into the table as I flung my jacket over my shoulders.

"Sam, she's long gone. We have no idea where she is. That mark on her, the black magic still has her warded."

I took a moment to soak that information in, wondering how I'd forgotten that. How could I have? How could I have fallen asleep and let her walk right out of here, _only after_ she'd tried to suck Dean's dick.

 _That one really chapped my ass._

Dean sighed and gestured towards me.

"Sammy I know you want her back. I know you're hurting, but we can't afford to mess this up. We have to be smart or we could lose her _forever_ ," Dean said.

He was right and it was awful and all I wanted was Scarlett in my arms like she had been. Everything had been going alright, moving forward, she was finally mine...

"Crowley has her?"

Dean nodded.

"Why hasn't he zapped her home?"

Dean winced and cleared his throat.

"You remember when I was a demon?"

I nodded.

"He told me, and I quote, "you look like a saint compared to this satanic broad,'" Dean said.

I swore.

"Damn it, Dean!"

Dean slammed a hand against the fridge and shook his head.

"You better get used to it, Sam. If you love her, and I know you do, then you'll have to accept the fact that Scarlett _isn't_ Scarlett right now. She's out there doing things that make even me blush. But when she comes down from that high, she's going to need you to pick up the pieces. We survived the end of the world; we can survive the end of Scarlett."

 _He's so right it kills me._

 _(_ Scarlett)

"You crazy bitch, you've gutted three of my men today alone!"

I giggled, wiping the blood away from my mouth.

"Relax, Crowley. They were insubordinate anyways," I said off handedly as I grabbed a glass from the bar.

He swore and rounded on me, grabbing me by the arm.

"Lass, I'll admit this is mostly my fault, but you've got to want to go home! What about Sam and Dean?"

I rolled my eyes and tossed back a shot before I tossed the glass at the wall and watched it break.

"What _about_ them? Lord, it's like they're a plague that never goes away," I said as I winked at a man walking through the doors.

Crowley sighed an exasperated sound as he swiped his hands down the front of his immaculate suit coat.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you of all people would be more ruthless than even myself," Crowley admitted.

I shrugged, taking in the scenery; another nameless bar in another nameless town.

"You call it ruthless, I call it free. Don't patronize me, Fergus. You won't get anywhere."

He hung his head and pierced me with a glare through those brown eyes.

"You're a good woman, Scarlett Moore. When you awaken from this nightmare, you're going to regret your behavior. I shudder to think of the consequences afterward," Crowley said cryptically before he disappeared, leaving me to my own devices. The sound of laughter caught my ear and I turned with a grin to see someone vaguely familiar watching me.

Blue eyes I'd _hoped_ to evade for a while longer caught my attention and I tsked.

"Castiel, what a pleasant surprise."

His eyebrows quirked.

"Wasn't that hard to find you, Scarlett. You haven't been discreet," He said gruffly as he stood.

I smiled, working my tongue over my teeth as I stepped towards him.

He watched me silently, his jacket open and his tie slightly askew.

"Bull. Crowley gave you my location because the old bastard can't handle a little fun," I said.

"A little fun? You slaughtered an entire restaurant full of people," Castiel said sharply.

I shrugged, grasping his lapels in my hands.

"Castiel, you've slaughtered countless people, many of whom were angels much like yourself," I whispered.

His lips twitched as he watched me and I leaned in closer, inhaling his musky scent.

"You smell delicious," I murmured as I licked his bottom lip.

He tried to tear himself away from me, but it was fruitless. My grip was too strong for even him...

"You've always been so caring, my sweet Cas. So damn kind, even now, when we both know I'm far past saving," I said darkly. His eyes narrowed.

"No," He said vehemently.

I laughed.

"Oh, _yes,"_ I said as I nuzzled his nose with mine.

He tried to jerk away from me, but I could practically smell how intrigued he was. Licking my lips I leaned in closer and pressed my mouth softly to his. Working them easily over his, he made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and I smiled against his mouth.

"See? You want me, I can smell it, you naughty little angel. No matter, I don't force my men. I've got plenty of suitors and I don't want to startle you with my sexual interests."

His blue eyes snapped open and I patted his cheek.

"You can report back to your Winchesters that I'm fine. Or dead, whichever you prefer. But if I catch you anywhere near me again, well, I hate to say that I'll gladly rip your spine from your body. With my teeth. Understood?"

As I stepped back he was still frozen in front of me, his head nodding yes.

"Mm, good boy. Run along now, I've got a date with the devil," I said with a laugh.

He disappeared much like Crowley had and I sighed, dropping my head back as the silence settled in around me.

"Very impressive," I heard.

My head fell sideways to see a very handsome man watching me with blazing green eyes and a smirk to match my own.

"I didn't actually think I'd get to meet the devil tonight," I said easily.

He shrugged, walking toward me with a practiced swagger that was entirely too _sinful_ for a mortal. He chuckled and I watched as his eyes traced every line of my body.

"You're a sexy little thing, Scarlett Moore. I can see why Sammy is so taken with you," he commented. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Skip to the point, Lucy. I don't have all day."

He stepped closer to me, tugging on the ends of my hair, tucking it back behind my ear.

"On the contrary, sweetheart. I think you have all the time in the world to hear me out," he snapped.

I shook my head but he a wrapped hand around my neck and pulled me closer to him, effectively cutting off the air supply.

"I have an offer to make you, and you're going to want to accept it."

I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't have anything to offer you. The world is saved. Your daddy issues are all cleared up. What exactly is your request?," I hissed.

He slammed me back into the bar and ran a hand down the line of my neck, into the valley of my breasts.

"You want your soul back? That miserable black magic that's tainting your sweet blood, gone?"

I wrapped my fingers around his hand, playing proverbial chicken, and slid it south.

"And what if I don't?," I snapped.

He blinked and then I was bent backwards over the bar, his hand wrapped tightly around my throat _again._

"You're going to wrangle me a meat suit, pretty lady. One that's _indestructible._ I'm sick of hopping from one sorry prick to the next," He sassed.

I felt laughter bubble up in my chest, smiled as it spilled over.

"You're serious? And in return you'll what, give me my _life_ back? Sorry sweet cheeks, but I don't _want it!"_

He flung me over his arm, sent me flying into a table. It splintered beneath me, but I was back on my feet in no time.

"Look, doll, I don't want this to go any rougher than it already has. To be honest, it's been quite irritating, but I need you to do me this one teensy-tiny-itty-bitty-favor. Nod your head yes."

I slowly nodded, wiping a drop of blood away from the corner of my mouth.

Lucifer yanked me to my feet by the collar of my shirt and kissed my forehead.

"That's a good girl. And don't you worry, Scarlett. You won't remember a thing once I'm done with you."

"I'll find you a vessel, but I don't want my soul back."

His eyes widened and he canted his head to the side, pausing as he ran two fingers along my cheekbone.

"My, my. You're telling me the truth, aren't you? Pray tell, why don't you want to be human again?"

I swallowed, dipping my head, only to have it yanked back again.

"You're a smart girl. Do you honestly think Sam Winchester, _Dean_ Winchester will take you back _like this?"_

I pushed out of his arms.

"I don't care, and that's the beauty of it. I don't care about anything."

Lucifer propped his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"No, I don't suppose you do. But let me be the first to say, the demonic Scarlett? Not a fan. Call Crowley, get him here. Have him bring his mother. Don't tell her I'm here, or I'll cut off that pretty head and wear it back to your bunker."

Silently, I pulled out my phone, and texted Crowley.

(Sam)

"She's okay?"

Castiel nodded, sadly, avoiding my gaze.

Dean cleared his throat, looked over at our mother.

"This Scarlett...she's important to you? To both of you?"

I just nodded, excusing myself as I followed Castiel into the kitchen. He glanced at me, back at the doorway, and then turned back around to face me.

"She's slaughtered entire restaraunts, Sam. She's drawing too much attention to herself. She's going to get herself killed."

I shook my head.

"She can't be killed, remember? We have to figure out how to reverse the spell."

Castiel sighed and nodded, tucking his tie down aptly.

"I cannot risk going after her a second time. I think contacting Crowley would be our best course of action."

I knew he was right, but I could feel the panic welling up inside of me. I needed to find her, to get a hold of her. I wanted to wring her pretty fucking neck, but I knew that even as a knight of hell, I could never lay a hand on her.

"Sam, I know you do not want to hear this, but you need to face the possibility that she may not-," I stopped him with a hand in the air.

"Don't you dare say it. We never give up on each other, _never._ "

His blue eyes were kind yet troubled, but I didn't want him to pity me. I didn't need that.

"Sammy? Are you alright?"  
I turned to see my mother watching me, her expression concerned.

"I'm fine, mom."

She frowned.

"If you need to talk-"

I shook my head.

"I need to go for a drive. I'll be back later."

Her silence was deafening, but the only thing worse, was the realization that I may never hear Scarlett's voice again.

(Scarlett)

Lucifer's eyes glowed red and Rowena was sending me a scowl from hell (see what I did there) as Crowley quivered in the corner.

"I can honestly say that even Dean didn't throw in his hand with _Lucifer."_

I snorted and took a peek at my blood red manicure.

"Can it, Fergus. You and I both know that when the devil comes knocking, you _answer."_

Rowena was chanting something around the body Lucy was occupying and I tried not to get too bored.

"Are you almost done? I'm hungry," I groaned.

Lucifer looked at me like I'd eaten his pet demon.

"You really are insufferable as a demon."

I rolled my eyes and he snapped his fingers, which ended with me sitting on his lap.

"Such a soft, tight little body."

Rowena hissed from between her teeth and her hazel eyes could have melted flesh.

"Relax, I don't have my eyes on your man. He's as annoying as a pimple on my ass."

Lucifer rolled me off his lap, sending me to the floor in a heap.

As Rowena's chanting wound down, I sat up, tugging my hands through my hair.

"There. This vessel should hold," She said softly as she stopped chanting.

Lucifer stood proudly, stretching as he did so.

"Feels much better, thank you."

She didn't answer as she began to clean up her mess.

Crowley looked between us before he stood.

"What has the lass promised you?"

Lucifer looked at Crowley.

"She just delivered. Now it's my turn."

I frowned.

"What the hell does that mean? I said I didn't want my soul!"

He grinned, that annoying shit-eating grin that made me want to simultaneously explode with anger and fuck him all at the same time.

"I know. I did ya one better, Scarlett."

I heard the telltale sound of a familiar engine and shot to my feet. Just one peek out the window gave me a perfect view of Sam and Dean walking towards the bar like they were on a mission.

"You rotten bastard! I'm out of here!," I snapped.

Lucifer wagged a finger in my face.  
"No, _I'm_ out of here. You? You're takin' that sweet ass home."

His grin made me screech in anger as he disappeared just before my fist landed against his jaw.

The doors flew open and I turned to see Dean and Sam watching me with angry eyes as...a small blonde woman came to stand beside them.

"What the hell is this, the calvary?"

Dean smiled as he spread his arms wide.

"That's right, baby. Came back to get you."

I smirked, taking a step back towards Crowley.

"Even if you could cure me of the mark, Rowena's magic still taints this meat suit."

Crowley cleared his throat.

"That's not entirely true, love. See it's been fun and all, watching you single handedly fuck and murder your way across the country, but I think it's best you head home now. Rowena has made sure that your...curse is gone," He said easily.

I turned to look at him.

I felt what were certainly the first tingles of betrayal as I looked into his eyes.

"You made me this way!"

"Yes, well, when you're all better and back to your sweet, adorable self...I hope you'll grow to consider what I'm doing right now an apology."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"I'm not going back with you."

Rowena smirked at me, her serpent tongue running over her teeth.

"I'm afraid ya are, lass."

She clapped hands three times and suddenly, the world went black.


	13. Chapter 13

(Scarlett)

I groaned, tipping my head backwards as the light flooded my vision. I could hear someone walking around the room, which smelled distinctly like the dungeon in the bunker. Made sense of course, being that Rowena had betrayed me in the long run. Killed me, cursed me, gave me back to Sam and Dean.

 _That spiteful little-_

"Good, you're awake. Let's begin," I heard.

I blinked my eyes open to see Sam perched on the edge of a chair, watching me with furious eyes. I sighed, bored, smiling as he rose to his full height and began to circle with those long legs.

"Top of the mornin' to ya," I said cheerfully.

Sam wrapped the ends of my long hair around his fist and yanked my head back forcefully.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. I've been waiting a while to get my hands on you," He spat.

I giggled.

"Oh, Sammy! You've already had your hands on me. You and a countless number of other people," I said.

He released me and came around the chair, a syringe in hand.

"I've got myself something here that should cure you."

I narrowed my eyes and spit into his face.

"Take your cure, and shove it up your righteous ass!"

He slowly wiped my spit from his mouth and smiled sadistically.

"I want to torture that spiteful little smile right off of your face, but I won't," Sam said.

I worked hard against the chains holding, grunting when they wouldn't budge.

 _Not even a fucking inch._

"Go ahead, Sam. Do your best. Nothing scares me anymore," I said proudly.

He nodded his head slowly, his eyes falling onto all the exposed areas of my skin as he sat down again.

"Except being a human again."

I scoffed.

"I'm not afraid, you imbecile. I'm _free._ You were soulless once. You remember the feeling, or rather, lack thereof. You have to, it's the best _non-feeling_ in the whole world," I said heatedly.

Sam nodded again.

"What's the matter, Sammy? The curse is gone, that insatiable anger, that _thirst_ I had for blood is gone. Maybe you're afraid that you couldn't love me like this? Why not? How am I any different than...what was her name? Oh yeah, _Ruby?_ ," I asked.

Sam's hazel eyes zeroed in on me, intense, angry.

"This is fucking different, and you know it! I didn't love Ruby."

"You thought you did," I sing-songed.

He swore and slammed his palms onto the table beside him.

"Come on, Sammy. Let me touch you, let me show you how amazing we could be."

His head fell forward an inch, and I worked against the chains again.

" _Come here,"_ I whispered.

Like a siren song, like a moth to a flame, like gasoline to an engine he came towards me.

He crouched down beside me, his face so close to mine I could see the quiver of his bottom lip.

"Touch me," I demanded.

My heart was pounding in my chest, my lungs felt like they were full of tar. I couldn't catch a breath, I couldn't stave off the _heat_ as he neared me. His large hand slid along the bare skin of my thigh and it was like a balm to a burn. I sighed and gritted my teeth against the pleasure.

"You like that, don't you? You naughty little slut," He whispered.

His teeth nibbled on my earlobe and through the cuffs I slid his hand higher, until the tips of his fingers slid along the lace of my thong.

His fingers were surely the closest to heaven I would ever get, and that was the truth.

Sam felt hot enough to burn even me, someone who had been burned from the inside out by a curse and the mark.

"Don't tease me, _touch_ me," I snarled.

He smiled against my lobe, his hot breath reaching into the cavern of my ear.

"I can practically _smell_ your pussy, Scarlett."  
I groaned, my head falling back as his fingers finally traced the lines of my pussy, his nails scratching along the seams of my panties. Before I could beg, he slipped two fingers inside the lining of them and buried them inside of me.

His name fell from my lips like the only thing that could save me from eternal damnation, like he was the _cure,_ like he was _it._

"Yes, yes."

That tar was back in my lungs, they were burning, my heart was going to stop.

My toes curled against the tiled floor beneath them.

My hands wrapped around the arms of the chair as Sam leaned down to bite along the line of my neck, his teeth scraping and peeling and marking me. I rocked against the grainy wood as my whole body came to life, tightening and coiling. The tension in my belly evaporated as the tingles started in my knees and worked their way downwards, my clit throbbing in time with my heart.

I gasped as Sam finger fucked me into oblivion, his muscular arm now crushed between my thighs. Before I could open my eyes, I felt the prick of a needle as he slammed it down into my tensed thigh.

I screamed, jerking away from him.

He smiled as he stood before me, sucking his fingers into his mouth and shamelessly licking the remnants of my orgasm from the tanned digits.

"You taste as good as I remember, baby. I'll see you in a few hours."

My roar echoed in the room around us, but he did nothing other than shut the light off and leave by myself.


	14. Chapter 14

(Scarlett)

My _God_ , the headache assaulting me was heinous. Yet, when my eyes flickered open, that wasn't the only thing that hurt.

I knew the moment my eyes opened I was human again.

I knew because all the things I'd had no problem forgetting were suddenly right there on the surface of my mind, taunting me.

" _No_."

I shook the chains, hard, crying out when they fell open and I was able to free my wrists, which were chafed and bloody.

I stood instantly, running my hands down my body. All the perks of being a demon were gone; I felt nothing special happening with my meat suit now. I was alone in the dungeon, but if my cuffs were unlocked then that meant that someone had undone them.

Which meant they knew I was human.

They were waiting on me.

How could I face them after what I'd done?

Images of me seducing Dean, Cas, had me whimpering no louder than a whisper.

The memory of me killing numerous innocent people...

"Fuck," I whispered as I slammed a palm against my forehead.

I listened carefully for any noise as I rounded the stairs, making sure to avoid the steps that creaked.

Maybe Sam and Dean were on a case and they'd left me alone so I could recover?

Over the last two days they'd systematically torn down every defense I had as a demon and made sure that I was injected with that holy blood. It had burned like the fucking dickens, but I guess it'd worked.

Everyone had gotten what they wanted in the end; I was human, even though I didn't want to be.

Sam would probably never look at me the same way again, and everything between Dean and I was so screwed up there was no fucking way we could repair it.

 _Noah Calhoun._..

I'd told Dean he was my Noah Calhoun.

Was he?

Did I still love him?

What about Sam?

Jesus, my brain felt fried and my heart felt hollow. I was terrible. I was a terrible person, and I had no one but myself to blame.

I could feel the tears working their way to the backs of my eyes as I shakily stood. It was dark, but I could still make out the corner of the room where I'd died.

 _Died_.

And I wasn't a demon anymore but the mark was still on my skin. I could feel it, like an unhealed tattoo. I remember Crowley telling me the curse was gone, so maybe I wouldn't feel the need to act like a rabid dog either.

Crowley.

That bastard had played me good, and for nothing!

We hadn't saved the world from the darkness, but I suppose I had saved Dean.

Always running back to him.

I rubbed my hands over my eyes as I tried to figure out what the hell I was going to say, or do, when I saw them.

 _Beg their forgiveness._

 _They'll give it to you._

I wanted it to be that easy, but something told me that things were going to be even more complicated.

They had to be.

As I slowly made my way towards the library, I heard talking- and it wasn't Sam or Dean.

It sounded like an at-home therapy session, and I was intrigued when I heard the name Lucifer.

As I rounded the corner I saw Sam and Dean watching...Chuck?

He was speaking with a handsome man and they seemed to be arguing.

As the sound of my footsteps Chuck stood abruptly.

"Scarlett! How wonderful to see you," He said.

I frowned.

Chuck didn't sound like _Chuck_.

He didn't have the same mannerisms anymore.

I tried to avoid Sam and Dean's gazes as I stared behind Chuck at the man sitting in the chair opposite him.

"How nice to see you again, Scarlett. You're looking a little worse for wear."

 _Lucifer_.

"No thanks to you," I snapped.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Now, now, this woman here tried to do the unthinkable and accept the darkness. She deserves our respect," Chuck said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I stiffened instantly, shaking my head.

"What's going on here?," I murmured.

Chuck smiled wide, a healthy glow painting his skin as he wrapped his arms around me and crushed me against his chest.

"I'm making amends with my child, dear Scarlett. Won't you please join us?"

 _My child._

 _Lucifer_?

"Are you- are you implying that you're Go-"

"I am God, yes. I am sorry I was not able to inform you sooner, but desperate times do call for desperate measures."

I opened my mouth to say something, but two firm hands wrapped around my forearm and I looked up into Dean's eyes.

And it hit me like a fucking freight train-

I still loved him.

I instantly averted my gaze because I didn't want him to know that I did and I didn't want Sammy to know it either.

"Sit with us over here, Scarlett."

As I took a seat I was distinctly aware of how very uncomfortable my situation was- and wait, Chuck is God?


	15. Chapter 15

(Scarlett)

A shower.

I was on my knees, crying, wondering if there was any way that the water rushing over my naked body could drown me in one fell swoop.

See, we'd defeated the damn darkness; Amara wasn't a vengeful little bitch anymore, Chuck was gone, and there were now _two_ more women in the bunker.

That's right, _two._

Amara thought it would be best if she yanked not one happy soul from heaven, but two, and you'll never guess who she brought back.

First one: Mary Winchester.

Second one: Jessica Moore.

That's fucking right, Sam Winchester got his Jess back.

I acted like it didn't hurt, because I wanted Sam happy more than anything.

The look on his face when he'd seen her had said it all, too; and he fucking deserved her.

He deserved all she could give him, and even now, I couldn't help but _like_ her. She was sweet and sassy and so beautiful.

I was so happy for him.

 _Dean._

When Dean had seen Jessica step into the light after the darkness had ebbed, his gaze had shot to me immediately.

I hadn't had the courage to meet his gaze, nor did I want to intrude on their time with their mother. So I'd waited until everyone was busy and I'd escaped back to my room, where I could lick my wounds behind my closed door.

And there I'd stayed.

Logically, I knew that I was being (a little) foolish.

Yet looking at things from the realistic aspect had my stomach curdling.

I'd literally died to save the Winchester men, and in the end, they hadn't needed me anyways.

That was a terribly sobering, devastating thought, and I realized it was time to move on.

Sam and Dean didn't need me here anymore, they had everything they'd ever wanted; _needed._

Stepping from the shower had me startling so hard I almost dropped my towel, when I saw Castiel sitting on the edge of my bed.

I knew that I was still crying, and I didn't bother to hide it as I dressed in front of him.

"Cas, what do you need?," I whispered.

His blue eyes didn't stray from my body as he waited for me to finish dressing.

"I forgive you."

I winced.

"I didn't ask you to."

"And you never will because you think you do not deserve my forgiveness, but I want you to know you have it."

I dropped my head and his gaze strayed towards the bag packed at the foot of my bed.

"Do you plan to say goodbye?"

"No."

"That is your favorite form of exiting, is it not?"

I smiled at his dry tone because Castiel rarely got sassy with me, and when he did it reminded me of how much I loved him.

"Thank you for everything, Castiel."

He stood abruptly and motioned towards the bag.

"The mark is gone, but the _darkness_ inside of you has not left. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I stepped towards him, gently pulling on the lapels of his trench coat as he studied me.

"Sam has Jess. Dean has Mary. They don't need me anymore," I admitted.

Castiel's gaze turned soft and melted as he swiped hair away from my forehead.

"I do not have any words to offer you as comfort, Scarlett."

I held up a hand and he placed his calloused palm against mine.

"Will you take me to Bobby's?," I asked.

His gaze strayed towards my bedroom door and I laid out an envelope on the bed, addressed to both men down the hall.

"I'm leaving them a goodbye, Castiel. They don't need anything else from me," I said sadly.

My heart broke when I realized that my journey with the Winchester men was over, it was officially over.

Castiel wrapped a warm hand around my arm and I took one last look around my room, trying to hold back the tears as he wrapped his arms around me. My bag felt heavier than it ever had, and I wondered if that was because all of my memories were packed tighter than a rucksack inside.

"They will miss you."

"They'll get over it," I murmured.

Closing my eyes, I tucked myself into Castiel's embrace, and sighed with relief when the world shifted and I knew I was far away from the Winchester men.

When I opened my eyes the familiar sight of Bobby Singer's house made me sink to the couch out of pure pleasure.

"Thanks, Cas."

He nodded once and looked around.

"Will you not be lonely here?"

I shrugged.

"I think I need to be alone for a while," I admitted.

He nodded once more but he looked he had more to say.

"What is it?"

"I feel strongly for you, and therefore, I would like to make you an offer."

"Alright?," I asked curiously.

"If either Winchester asks me for your whereabouts I shall not lie, but I will not bring them here myself. Do you understand?"

I smiled, more for him than me, and laid down.

"See you later, Cas."

"Goodbye, Scarlett."

(Dean)

Watching Sam with Jess was not only mind blowing, but it pissed me off greatly- not in the normal sense, either.

I was happy for the kid, sure, but what about Scarlett?

He'd basically fought me for her, and he just let her go?

She had no idea how much I missed her, either.

I craved her, and I knew I had no right to.

My mother had seen it right away, and even though I'd denied it, she knew.

 _Don't let her slip away._

She'd told me to never let someone who would sacrifice for me what Scarlett had, go.

Yet she wasn't mine, and I couldn't just _make_ her want me.

For fuck's sake, I hadn't even seen her in days.

I'd tried to, but she wouldn't open her bedroom door for _anyone_ , least of all me.

"Dean?"

I looked up to see none other than Sam walking towards me, and from the frown on his face, I knew I wasn't going to like what I was hearing.

"What?"

"I went to talk to Scarlett, but her room's empty. And I found this on the bed."

He held out an envelope addressed to the both of us.

I tried to swallow my fear, but I ripped that sucker open like it held a million dollars inside.

When I read the first line, I slammed my fist on the table and looked up at him.

"She's gone."

His eyes widened and he reached for the letter, but I yanked it away from him.

 _Dear Sam and Dean,_

 _Where do I start?_

 _I'm sorry._

 _Yeah, I'll start there._

 _I'm really sorry for everything I've fucked up in the last couple of months. All I wanted was to help you, and I ended up hurting you anyways. I can't even imagine living my life without you two, but I have to try. I have to leave now before I fuck things up further. I'm really happy you guys have everything you've ever needed and wanted now, and I hope like hell things stay that way for you._

 _I don't want you to worry about me._

 _I'll be fine, I always am._

 _-Scarlett_

Sam shook his head as he slapped the letter against his thigh.

"She's really gone."

I scoffed, standing so fast my chair fell over.

"Yeah, no shit! I didn't even- ya know what? Neither of us treated her the way she deserved, but I love her. I freakin' love that woman, and now, she'll never know," I said sadly.

Sam's gaze fell to his boots and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Dean? Are you alright?," I heard.

My mother stood at the entrance of the kitchen, her eyes watching me too closely.

"Yeah, ma. I'm good."

But her eyes told me she knew better, and I know she did.

Hell, even I knew that things were different.

I knew that things wouldn't ever be the same.

Nothing, that is, except for the fact that I loved Scarlett in a way that wouldn't ever go away.


	16. Chapter 16

(Scarlett)

It'd been months since I left the bunker.

In fact, it had been so long, that I couldn't remember exactly how long.

I was working my way across the U.S., hunting, fighting, killing monsters. I missed having some back up, but I'd gotten pretty damn good at working alone.

 _I was also too stubborn to call them anyways._

Bobby's house was still home, but I spent more time on the road than anywhere else.

I'd managed to rebuild one of the trucks in Bobby's junkyard, and while that had taken a while, I'd used the time to heal.

Castiel visited from time to time and he didn't force me to talk, but he also didn't let the silence go on for too long.

The only subject he never broached was Sam or Dean and I appreciated that.

I wasn't over leaving them, but after months of nightmares and praying in my free time, I'd managed to forgive myself.

Castiel said I should, anyways, and that made me feel better too.

"Scarlett, your skin is burning."

I glanced towards Castiel who was watching me work a wrench back and forth as I tuned up the engine in my Chevy.

"I know, baby. It'll be fine."

He frowned anyways, and I knew that he'd be frowning like that until I relented and put sunblock on.

"Sam and Dean are becoming restless in their effort to find you."

"I'm healing."

He smiled for the first time in a long, long, while.

"I know. Your aura is almost completely repaired."

I smiled too, swallowing a sip of beer as I tucked my bikini strap tighter over my shoulder.

"How are Jess and Mary adjusting?"

"Jess and Sam are quite happy from what I can tell, and Mary left months ago."

I stopped moving altogether as I let that sink in.

"Why'd she leave?"

"I gather she was much in the same boat you are, Scarlett. She wanted to figure out who she was."

I could understand that, but I knew how badly Dean would have to be hurting.

"How is he?"

Castiel cleared his throat as he shrugged.

"As you would expect, I suppose. He is quite surly about her leaving."

"And me?," I finally asked.

"Dean has not quite... _recovered_ from that," Castiel admitted.

His blue eyes trailed over the horizon as he said this, and I dropped my wrench into the bucket next to my feet.

With a sigh that could fell a fucking tree, I closed the hood to my truck and motioned towards the truck.

"Get in, happy wings. Let's go for a ride."

He only nodded as he followed me into the cab, slamming the door closed behind him.

As he looked over at me, I turned the radio on high, and did a few doughnuts in the dirt before I pulled out onto the road.

Cas looked a little green around the gills, but he chuckled to himself as we headed out of town.

"Where are we going?," He yelled over the radio.

I turned the volume down and motioned towards a large neon sign.

"You and I are gonna do shots until _I_ pass out. It's been a while and I wanna hang out with you for just a little while longer before I head out on my next case."

"You do realize you can come back to the bunker."

"No," I said adamantly.

He didn't press me further, as he never did, and I sighed as we pulled into the parking lot of my favorite bar.

Castiel hopped out before me, attempting to open the door for me.

I smiled wide.

"Thank you," I said cheekily.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, following me into the dark.

"I love you, Castiel."

He didn't reply, but I did feel his hand on my lower back as we headed towards a high table.

I motioned towards the bar and he nodded like an old pro as I headed for a drink.

"What can I get ya, Scarlett?"

I smiled at Tony, the bartender, and motioned towards a bottle of whiskey.

"Give me the bottle, baby."

He rolled his eyes and I slid him a couple of bills as he moved two shot glasses in my direction.

"That's a lot of whiskey for one woman," I heard.

I turned to see someone I hadn't expected- not ever again.

"Mary Winchester."

She smiled a little, lifting her glass in my direction.

"Nice to see you again, Scarlett."

Her hair was shorter than the last time I'd seen it, and her face showed signs of how weary she really was. She had on a canvas jacket and worn jeans, and her glass was near empty.

"Mary. Allow me to refill your glass for you," I said.

Her lips curled into a small smile, and she slid her snifter towards me.

In silence I refilled her glass, that is, until I felt the familiar vibrating energy that usually signaled the arrival of Cas.

"Castiel the angel, how are you?," Mary asked quietly.

He inclined his head in her direction.

"I am well, thank you. And how are you?"

As I slid the now full glass towards her, she reached for it eagerly.

"I'm doing better," She replied.

I wanted to swallow the tension that was rising between us all, but instead, I motioned towards our table.

"Would you like to join us?"

She seemed to ponder that before she slowly shook her head.

"Not tonight, Scarlett. I appreciate the offer, though."

I nodded my head and turned to leave, but her voice stopped me.

"If coming back from the dead has taught me anything, it's that life is way too short."

I stiffened at that.

"And?"

"And I may not have seen them grow, but if Dean is anything like his father, then believe me when I tell you he won't give up so easily," She murmured.

I inhaled sharply at the mention of Dean and shook my head.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mary. Dean and I were long over by the time you came back. In fact, we were over because he wanted us to be," I said softly.

She shrugged her narrow shoulders and pierced me with a _I-know-something-you-don't_ look, and hung her head.

"Maybe so. It was nice to see you again," She said.

"Yeah, nice to see you, too."

And suddenly having a drink in this crowded bar didn't seem like such a good idea.

Remaining so close to _Dean's mom_ didn't seem like such a good idea- and Castiel seemed to sense this too, because he was gesturing towards the back doors like we were in desperate need of escaping.

"What do you know that I don't, Cas?"

He frowned, his dark brows furrowing quickly over his pert nose.

"I know that Mary has been hunting on her own for quite some time, but she _does_ keep in contact with the both Sam and Dean. I fear she will give Dean your location if she thinks it will help him in any way," Castiel admitted as he helped me into the cab of my truck.

I swore under my breath and opened my mouth to ask him what the hell we should do, but he held out his hand.

Hesitantly I took it, but he only clasped my hand tightly.

His warm, calloused palm, was comforting to my lonely soul.

"I will not teleport us anywhere, Scarlett. Sooner or later, you have to quit running."

I felt my lower lip quiver, but Castiel simply nudged my chin upwards gently.

"I hope she doesn't tell him."  
Castiel smiled that sweet, _puppy dog_ , smile and I knew.

I knew the jig was up, and there was nothing I could do stop it.

Nothing, that is, besides trick Castiel into letting me go.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean)

I finally had her in my sights.

Damn, but Scarlett was beautiful.

Her perfect body moved in synchrony with the music blasting through the speakers- a song about being broken-hearted, and how she 'ain't goin' out like that'.

A song about a woman becoming the life of the party, even though she felt like dying.

I'd seen her choose it on the jukebox, I'd watched her toss back two shots with some ass hole who was far too handsy.

She had on that sexy leather fringe shirt and a short leather skirt that was fitting for a place like this- some country bar that was more pop culture than country.

Her long hair was tousled and curled around her small frame, which I'd noticed, was far leaner than the last time I'd seen her.

As Reba sang about hands in the air, Scarlett tipped back her head and threw those pretty hands into the air, her hips swaying back and forth. The man behind her smiled deviously and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her ass into the apex of his thighs.

He wasn't her type at all.

He looked like some trust-fund-havin' son of a bitch.

She didn't seem to care who he was either, I noted, as she left him staring after her while she tipped back another shot and sang along to the song.

I wanted to go to her when he reached for her, but as the song ended, her smile fell, and she stepped away from him.

Plastering on that fake smile I knew all too well, she headed for the back exit.

I saw the same pack of cigarettes in her hand that she'd had all those months ago while we worked that witch case.

She had one lit before her back even came to test against the cool brick of the building.

She was humming the same song she'd been dancing to, and I realized then, that she lived those lyrics.

I hated that I'd hurt her, that Sam had hurt her, but nothing in our lives was ever easy.

She sucked in a shaky breath and I heard her humming turn to breathy singing.

Her voice stopped me in my tracks as she sang to herself, alternating between that and smoking her cigarette.

I'd never heard her sing, but then I had to be honest with myself- I hadn't ever asked.

That was part of the problem- I'd never asked the right questions, the important ones. I'd never wanted to get attached like that, but I had.

I'd learned the way she moved and breathed. I could easily read her expressions, I knew what tone of voice she would use when she was angry.

Or happy.

She had both of her legs splayed out in front of her, crossed at the ankles.

Her hair acted as a curtain as she tipped her head forward.

I could tell by the way her shoulders curved forward that she was tired.

"You shouldn't be out here alone."

Her head snapped up and she dropped her cigarette to the ground.

"You shouldn't be here."

Her words acted a shield, but I could see that she was (somewhat) happy to see me.

"That's not what Cas said."

She groaned and shook her head, covering her face with her hands.

She was muttering to herself when I stepped closer.

"That no good- _lyin_ '-backstabbin'-"

"Hold on, now. He didn't tell me, Scar. My mom called me and told me I might find you in the only place I hadn't bothered to look," I told her truthfully.

"I knew it!"

I had to smile at the indignant tone of her voice.

"You knew I'd find you sooner or later," I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"I didn't think you'd try so hard."

I frowned, reaching for her, but she stepped back.

"Don't. If you touch me I'll fall in love with you all over again, Dean. I can't risk it."

Music to my ears.

My calloused hands felt so damn good against her skin as I wrapped them around her wrists.

"It's been a long time, since I've touched you."

"It's probably for the best," she said.

True to her word, she swayed on her feet slightly in my direction.

Shakily, one of her palms came to rest on my chest, and I swore I could feel her heat through three layers of clothing.

"Let me take you home."

"I ain't ready," she whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open, light and vulnerable, and I could see how much she missed me in one blink.

"Let me make it up to you."

"You _can't_."

I didn't want to hear that; that it was done, that she couldn't want me back.

She sniffed, shaking her head as she stepped into the circle of my arms and pressed both palms against my chest.

"If you can tell me why you cheated on me, and be honest about it, I'll let you take me back my motel room."

That made me pause- why would she want to hear that? It's been almost a year now, why would she still care?

"Because I was damn sure that if I let you in all the way, life would get in the way of our happiness, and I would lose you. Women don't live long around us Winchester's, baby. But then I hurt you anyways. And I'll never forgive myself, Scarlett. I _won't_."

She heaved a sigh and buried her face in my Neck.

Roughly, she slammed her palms against my chest in quick succession.

"You ruined me for any other man," She whispered.

 _Noah Calhoun._

"I didn't write you three hundred and sixty-five letters, but I haven't stopped thinking about you for that long."

Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes.

"Dean Winchester doesn't _do_ chick flicks," she said carefully.

I cleared my throat and planted my hands on her narrow hips.

"No, I don't, but I gotta ask ya- if I'm your Noah, does that make you my Aly?"

Her lower lip quivered and she bit it.

"You haven't waited seven years."

I shook my head, tucked some of her hair back behind her ear.

"No, I waited a lot longer than that to find you. I know you probably don't believe me, and I don't blame you, but I wish you'd give me the chance to show you how much I love you."

Her mouth fell open at that, her little pink tongue visible.

I wanted to kiss that look right off of her face, I never wanted her to think she wasn't good enough again.

Especially not because of me.

"You don't love me."

"Oh, I do darlin'. I love everything about you. It just took a long time for me to pull my head out of my ass."


	18. Chapter 18

(Scarlett)

How did he find me?

My mind was a drunken blur (although sobriety was coming up on me fast) and I was confused.

Befuddled.

Awed?

Dean's hand was warm on the small of my back as he led me towards a familiar black car parked near the rear entrance of the bar.

I wasn't sure if letting him take me back to my motel room was a good idea, but that doting look in his eye made my resolve crumble.

His grip on me was bone deep and I had no idea how in the world I just _couldn't_ let go. He'd hurt me in so many ways, some of them lasting, and he was still my only weakness.

His green gaze met mine over the top of the very impala that had driven me away from all my problems, only to (apparently) deliver the biggest one to me right here in Montana.

The irony wasn't lost on me.

"I won't hurt you."

I hesitated before replying, because my overwhelming fear of him doing just that was clogging my throat.

"And what happens when we fight?"

"We work it out."

His answer came quick, and when I looked up at him, he was staring me down intensely.

"And what happens when you get bored with me again?," I asked.

It hurt to have to ask, to even have to _wonder_ , but that wound I'd worked all year to patch together was now ripped wide open.

Aching and bloody and _real._

His gaze fell and he threw the car keys onto the driver's seat through the open window before he came striding around the front of the car. When he reached me he didn't pause before he had me in his arms. He gently cupped my cheeks in his hands before he covered my mouth with his.

It felt like...

Home.

 _Home._

His mouth worked over mine slowly, easily, as if it remembered me. Reminded my touch, the sweet sigh that escaped from between my lonely lips. That tremor that coursed through my bottom lip, or the way my hands clenched his t-shirt in my hands.

My heart was pounding, my head was swimming, but one thing was certain: I hadn't felt this _right_ in a long, long time.

That instant flame that always burned between us was back, roaring like a wildfire, burning us both. His hands fell to my waist, pulling me into the line of his hard body.

With a deep breath he pulled his mouth away from mine just as I felt my knees growing weak.

"Look, I would love to stay here and do this all night. I'll never get enough of your taste, Scarlett. But I promised myself I would take it slow with you," Dean murmured against my hair.

He dropped a gentle kiss against my forehead and stepped away from me, surprising us both.

I could feel the hardness of his cock through the worn denim of his jeans, but he just looked at he with those lust-filled eyes.

"I don't know what to say," I said.

"Tell me you'll let me take you home."

Without a word I stepped towards the impala, opening the passenger side door slowly.

"What about Sam?"

"Do you still want him?"

I didn't.

Not anymore.

"No."

"He misses you too."

"Will he be okay with me coming back?," I asked.

Dean nodded once.

"Your mama told me you'd come for me," I admitted.

He smiled slow and easy before he chuckled.

"I know."

As I slid into the seat he closed the door for me. His door opened and I looked around the interior of the only real home the three of us has ever known.

"Why now?," I asked.

Dean took my hand into his and looked at me.

"I never should have let you leave. When you were a demon, you told me you still loved me. I didn't think it was true, but I realized that somewhere deep down you had to."

I hung my head, but he nudged my chin up.

"Don't do that, baby. Don't hide from me. I don't ever want you to feel like you have to hide how you're feelin' from me again, okay? I said we could take it slow and I meant it," Dean told me.

I cupped his cheek in my shaking hand and he leaned into my touch.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," I whispered.

He started the engine and I closed my eyes as the warm breeze caressed us both, bathing me in his familiar scent.

I had a lot of questions, but we weren't guaranteed a lot of time.

So I looked over at him, took in his appearance; the face of the only man I'd ever love.

The only man I'd ever love with my entire soul.

"Dean."

He smiled and looked over at me, taking my small hand into his larger one, kissing my knuckles.

"I don't want to take it slow," I said.

He frowned.

"What do you mean? We have time-"

"No. If we're going to do this, _really_ do this, I want your promise. I want to know that we'll have a hunters marriage," I said.

He glanced at me before staring out at the road again.

He was silent for so long, I thought he'd changed his mind about me. I thought maybe this isn't what he wanted.

"Open the glove box."

I frowned, still staring at him.

He rolled his eyes gestured towards it, earning a glare from me.

I opened the glove box and frowned with confusion when I saw a small red box sitting perfectly center in the small compartment.

I reached for it, looking towards Dean for permission to open it.

"Go ahead."

I opened the small box and gasped, looking at the sparkling ring with wide eyes.

"Wha-'

"I didn't know if you'd come home. I wasn't sure if you'd believe me when I told you I was serious. I've had it for months, but you never came back," He said huskily.

Dean Winchester didn't _do_ sparkling engagement rings and The Notebook.

He didn't do grand gestures, or anything romantic really, so my mind was spinning. I couldn't imagine a life without Dean, not really, but I'd never thought in a million years he'd show up with a _ring._

"You wanna marry me?," I asked, bewildered.

He smiled, grinned, and tilted his head in my direction.

"I told you before I'd give you anything."

"You also slept with another woman," I said pointedly.

Yet there was no heat behind my words; I was simply stating fact. I knew that Dean was truly sorry, I knew he meant it when he said he loved me.

I wouldn't mind letting him _prove_ it to me...

"It ain't a real gold, though. I found it when Sammy and I were on a case in Tucson. It's silver or something, but I figure silver would make more sense for a woman like you. It's sturdy and sensible and it ain't too flashy. If you don't like it-"

I stopped his insecure rant by pressing my lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Stop it. I love it."

It wasn't a conventional ring I noticed as I studied it.

The stone was in the shape of a heart and the band was twisted in a way that made it look braided. The tiny stones that surrounded the band sparkled in the moonlight, and he was right- I did like silver better.

And we used it more than we used gold.

"I know you deserve a real diamond Scarlett, and I want to give them to you, but I just can't afford the kind you deserve."

I smiled against his neck.

"Dean, I love the ring. I _love_ it. I'm surprised you bought it for me, honestly. You're not the romantic kind," I said softly.

He leaned his head against mine and lifted an arm so I could scoot closer to him.

"Like I said, I wasn't sure you'd ever even see it. It took me a long time to come to terms with the fact that I may have lost you forever. Watching you die _really_ freakin' sucked, and when Jess came back to life... I don't know. I thought that maybe I'd been given a second chance. My ma thought so too," Dean admitted as he nuzzled my hair.

I was still looking at the pretty ring sitting in white velvet.

I was still shocked to my bones.

"Your mom is a smart woman."

"That she is, baby. But I haven't properly asked you yet."  
I closed the lid to the box and looked up at him, surprised when he pulled the impala off to the side of the road.

The moon was so bright and full that it left little to the imagination and I took in the gorgeous mountains and plentiful stars above us.

Dean got out of the car, walked over to my side and yanked my door open.

He gestured for me to climb out, so I did, taking his hand as my feet hit the dirt.

My skirt rode up high and those lusty green eyes landed on the vee of my thighs.

"Damn, I missed the sight of those," He said hungrily, eyeing my emerald green panties.

I didn't say a word, just tugged the tight material of my skirt down over my hips.

He gently took the small red box from my hand and led me towards the hood of Baby, his gaze never leaving mine.

"You don't wanna take it slow, and neither do I. I've waited years for a moment like this, and trust me, the wait was worth it," Dean muttered as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

He sat me down on the hood and kicked the dirt with his boot.

I was worried he was going to have a panic attack when he finally leaned down to kiss me tenderly.

"Scarlett Avery Moore, you are _at least_ a hundred levels out of my league," Dean said as he sank to one knee in the dirt.

My whole chest seized up as tears filled my eyes.

Dean Winchester didn't _kneel._

He didn't whisper sweet things into my ear, and he certainly didn't admit that he didn't deserve me.

Not anymore.

Not since he broke me.

"I know I don't have the right, and I know you could find someone better than me to love you, but I hope like hell you'll consider becomin' my wife. I may not always say the right thing, or bring you flowers every Wednesday, but I will never even _look_ at another woman again. I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you."

His voice had gone shaky halfway through and the moonlight did little to hide the tears swimming in his candy apple eyes.

I knew that I was crying, mostly out of happiness, but he wasn't done.

"I can't go home before I know that you believe me," He spoke earnestly.

That husky voice could always melt me, melt me from the inside out.

He opened the box and just like it had the first time, the sight of that silver ring sitting in that soft velvet made my heart lurch.

"Yes."

Barely a whisper, but the look on his face when I said yes could have moved the mountains behind us.

He jumped to his feet, lifting me from the hood and into his arms.

"You mean it? You'll marry me?"

The pure joy in his voice was the sweetest melody to my ears, and I nodded as he kissed me.

His proposal wasn't fancy, it wasn't over the top, but it was heartfelt.

It meant something, to the both of us.

"Yes, I'll Marry you, Dean Winchester."

He dropped me to my feet and planted his mouth on mine, kissing me until we were both breathless.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

He smiled, pausing only to slip the ring from the box.

We watched, together, as the ring slid onto my finger-and surprise, it was a perfect fit.

"It's beautiful," I said.

Dean dropped the box to the ground and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're beautiful. And I love you, too."

And I believed him.


End file.
